Darkest Hour Of Night
by theabsoluteend
Summary: In her wildest dreams, he always play the hero. In her darkest hour of night, he rescues her. He saves her life. KanameOCZero OCYuuki OCOC
1. Night One

**Requiem: **I have to say, I'm really glad I managed to type out a chapter that I like! Usually it takes me weeks to do this, so I'm really proud I managed to do this in a few days!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Vampire Knight, or anything that's related to it. I **do **own my original characters, Hana, being the main one.

Night

It was a chilling night. A cold wind whipped the air, lashing out at anyone foolish enough to be outside during the late hours of dusk. The cold air seemed to particularly flail around two figures as they stalked through the deserted streets of a sleeping town.

The taller of the two figures held the smaller one in his arms; his calloused and beaten fingers wrapping tightly around the smaller one's torso as he headed further into the town. His worn face and tired eyes tilted downwards, watching the sleeping girl's face.

Straight bangs rested over her forehead, with longer locks of ebony falling around her cheeks and curling inward to frame her face, dark hair falling around her waist seemed to curl at the ends as well, giving an elegant appearance to her hair. Her face held a peaceful expression in her slumber, a vast contrast to her earlier expression of fear, regret, and worry.

The air picked up, and a frigid wind whipped at the two figures. It was a warning, and the taller figure knew it. He broke into a sprint, using his amazing speed to bypass any detection from their pursuing wind. However, the wind would not give up so easily as it lashed out at the male, causing several large crescent shaped wounds to appear on his face and arms.

The wind continued to lash out, harming the male while trying so desperately to get to the girl he held in his arms. The male hissed sharply and continued his sprint, trying to escape from the harmful night air.

He had finally made it to his destination, his breath ragged from the running and his body sore from the wounds he had received. The male set down his precious cargo, digging something from his pocket. He pulled out a beautifully made necklace; it was golden and adorned with a shimmering cerulean jewel.

"This will…" He took a short breath, his stomach pulsating from an earlier wound. He hissed ferociously, his free hand clutching tightly onto it. "Keep you safe, Hana."

The sleeping female, Hana, was unresponsive as the male gently clasped the necklace around her collar and then took her into his arms once again. "Just a little further." He mumbled and sprang high into the air, successfully jumping over an iron barred gate.

He ran farther into the private premises, his heart racing as he leapt onto a large roof and landed expertly onto the shillings. He wasted no time and quietly slipped into the building, his eyes scanning every room, every closed door, and his nose faintly picking up the familiar scent of an old, family friend.

"Kaien Cross." The Headmaster of Cross Academy stood clad in his sleeping wear, a wide-eyed expression on his features. His bespectacled eyes flashed from the male to the woman in his arms.

"Is that-" Before he could finish his question, the male burst into the room, setting Hana down onto a white covered bed. It was still warm and undone; he assumed it to be Kaien's. "Hajime-"

Again he was cut off as the male, Hajime, walked over to the window and opened it. He sighed in relief; the air within the Academy was cool and calm. "Kaien, I must ask you for a personal favor." He turned to face the Headmaster. "From an old friend."

Kaien nodded and glanced down at Hana, he understood what Hajime was asking of him. "I understand. Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Hajime smiled softly and thanked the headmaster of Cross Academy for doing this for him.

Hajime leapt onto the windowsill, crouched in a predatory position. "I have to throw Haru off of our trail, and when I do," He turned his cerulean eyes to Hana and then to Kaien. "I'll return for her."

With that said, Hajime Haruka leapt into the cold night, and as he ran he knew in his heart, that his precious younger sister would be safe in Cross Academy.

- -

When Hajime's presence ha fully disappeared, Kaien Cross went over to his bed. He sat bedside, watching Hana's sleeping face. He found it hard to believe this was the same Hana he had met, only once before.

"Just like Yuuki." He mumbled, brushing away ebony locks from Hana's closed eyes. He smiled down at her and softly placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, Hana-sama."

Morning

Kaien prepared a simple meal of oatmeal for his guest. She had been sleeping so soundly, Kaien wondered whether or not she would ever awake. _Still, _He thought to himself as he placed the food onto a tray and prepared to take it to Hana. _I wonder, if Hana-sama will be like Yuuki was?_

He quietly entered the room, surprise reigning through him as he caught sight of Hana. She was still lying down, but her face was aimed towards the door, her cerulean eyes wide open. The headmaster rushed over, setting down the tray on the nightstand. He knelt beside the bed, meeting her at eye level.

"Hana-sama?" He called out her name, but she didn't respond. She only blinked back at him. Kaien sat silent as Hana wriggled her hand from under the covers and reached out to Kaien. Her slender fingers touched his face. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but only made a noise of surprise when she took Kaien's glasses from his face.

Kaien sighed, taking his glasses back from the curious girl. It was as he thought. Hana seemed to have some awareness of her body movements, but she didn't seem to be fully aware of them.

Sounds of knocking could be heard from his office door. Kaien petted Hana's head and told her to stay put as he left to see who needed to see him so early in the morning.

When he went into his office, Zero Kiryuu stood there, hands in his pockets. "Zero-kun, what is it?" He asked and the male prefect asked him when the students would return. "Ah, yes."

Kaien remembered that the students were just about to start a new school year within a few days. The students, both new and old, wouldn't come to the academy until the first day of school. However, this didn't seem to apply to the Night Class, as they liked to arrive a day earlier.

He relayed all of this to Zero and the prefect nodded. The silver hair was at the office door, ready to leave, when a heavy thump was heard from his bedroom. Kaien froze, laughing nervously and pushing Zero out of the door.

The prefect wasn't so easy to get rid of, as he dodged Kaien's arms and rushed over to the bedroom door. He opened it, his violet hues widening when he saw a tangled mess of a human girl and white bed sheets.

Hana blinked up at Zero, staring deeply into his eyes. She reached out to him, opening and closing her mouth. It looked as if she was asking for help, but Zero was too stunned and confused to move.

Kaien passed the prefect, kneeling beside and helping the girl to sit up. "Are you alright, Hana-chan?" She turned her head to the headmaster and nodded shortly. "Zero-kun?" He turned his eyes to the prefect. "Can you help feed Hana-chan? I need to get some things ready for her."

Before Zero could even think of saying "no", Kaien patted the male on the shoulders and pushed him into the room. The door shut loudly behind him, and Zero was now left alone with Hana.

_Feed her?_ Zero wasn't sure what the headmaster had meant by that. He looked over at the girl, watching as she pulled herself up onto the bed. She sat there, her legs dangling off the side. She opened her mouth and moved her lips, but no sound came out. Zero took a few steps closer, rushing forward to catch her when she had tried to stand but only fell forward. _What's wrong with her?_

She didn't make any moves as Zero held her in his arms. The prefect sighed and set the girl back down onto the bed. Hana pushed herself to sit up, and she tried to stand again, but Zero had pushed her back down. "Don't try and stand yet." He told her.

She did as he asked, sitting silently as Zero brought over the food tray and set it on her lap. "Can you eat?" He asked in a low voice, she said nothing and tried to grasp the spoon. Zero felt something tug at his insides, watching as the handle continuously slipped through her fingers.

"Here…" Zero mumbled, taking the spoon into his hand and scooping up a bit of oatmeal. "Open your mouth." She did as she was told, and Zero slowly put the spoon into her mouth. "Now close it and take the food off of the spoon."

Again, she did as he asked. This process repeated, until the all of the food was gone. "Where is that idiot?" Zero scowled, setting aside the tray. The door creaked and the prefect turned his eyes over to the door.

It was cracked open, two sets of eyes peeking through. Zero took the empty plate and threw it at the door, the two people behind it scattered. Soon after that, Kaien came into the room with Yuuki closely behind him.

"That was so cute, Zero-kun!" Kaien chimed, seemingly dancing around the room. He eventually stopped when Zero tripped him, and he face-planted to the floor. "How is Hana-chan doing?"

"She's fine." Zero mumbled, standing from his sitting position near Hana and walking over to stand by Yuuki. The two prefects whispered to each other, each relaying what information they had about the girl. Apparently, Kaien had explained a bit to Yuuki about the academy's newest student.

"I don't know how long she'll be like this." Kaien admitted, petting Hana's head. "If she's anything like Yuuki, it could take years for her to do anything on her own."

"I won't let that happen!" Yuuki suddenly said, stepping forward. "I know what's it's like to be like that, and I'll help Hana-san as much as I can." The female prefect went over and knelt beside the other girl.

Hana blinked at Yuuki, saying nothing. Yuuki gave a friendly smile, taking Hana's hands into her own. "I promise you, Hana-san." She said delicately. "We'll work all day, every day until school starts!"

"Did you already forget?" Zero spoke, walking over and standing to Hana's right. "We have to go and take care of the Night Class in three days." Yuuki sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Until then." Yuuki said to Hana, a gentle smile on her face. Hana blinked and over turned Yuuki's hand, her palm facing up.

Yuuki stared down at her hand as Hana began to write letters onto her palm. Yuuki quickly realized she was spelling words, and slowly sounded out what Hana was spelling. She slowly spoke out each word as it was written. "What…is…the…night…class?"

"The night class is essentially the class that comes out during the night." Kaien explained. He was skeptical whether or not to tell her of _what _the night class really was, however.

Hana nodded and wrote something else down on Yuuki's palm. Again, Yuuki spoke out the words that Hana spelled. "I…want…to go to…school…with…Zero-kun." All eyes turned to Zero as Yuuki finished the sentence.

"I don't really see anything wrong with that." Zero commented with his arms crossed over his chest. "Besides, going might help Hana-san to learn how to move better."

Kaien nodded and agreed with Zero's logic. The headmaster went over and professionally told Hana that she was now a student of Cross Academy, Day Class. Hana nodded in return and pulled away from Yuuki. She pulled herself into the bed and curled up into the sheets.

"We should get a uniform for Hana-san." Yuuki mentioned and everyone agreed, leaving Hana to sleep soundly in the bed. Little did they know that Hana didn't get any sleep. The entire time she was left alone in the bedroom, Hana kept on trying to learn.

She started first with walking. She fell numerous times, but after a few hours, Hana finally managed to at least stand without falling. Walking was a lot harder than she thought.

Talking was another matter entirely. She knew the words, she knew how to speak, but she just had to re-teach herself how to move her mouth and tongue to say the actual words.

About another hour had passed and she hadn't really gotten anywhere. _Why can't I do anything? _She thought bitterly, curled up in the white bed sheets once again.

She slowly slid her eyes closed and prepared to sleep, if it weren't for the sudden opening of her door.

Afternoon

Zero quietly walked over, peering over the bed to see if Hana was still asleep. She turned in the bed, facing up rather than at the window. Their eyes met and Zero seemed to freeze in his spot.

Hana reached up, her delicate hand lightly touching Zero's neck. The prefect shuddered, but made no moves as Hana's fingers went to the back of his neck and lightly traced over his tattoo.

"Ze…ro…kun…" Hana stuttered out, her eyes soft and filled to the brim with tears. Her heart swelled in her chest, and tears fell slowly from her cerulean eyes. They streamed down her face and she smiled bright up at Zero, thanking him in her halting way of speaking. "Thank…you…Zero-kun!"

The prefect blinked in surprise. It appeared as if his name came easily to her lips. Zero regained himself and pulled away from Hana. The girl sniffled and wiped away at her tears and then she gently lifted her body up into a sitting position.

Hana blinked and wiped her face of any excess tears that spilled; she smiled softly at Zero and haltingly asked what he was doing here. She scooted over to where he sat on the bed, patiently awaiting his answer.

"I'm supposed to bring you down to eat." He said in a low voice, back hunched with his hands clasped together. Something about Hana made Zero increasingly uncomfortable. "Can you walk?"

"A little…" Hana mumbled and slowly lifted herself from the bed. Zero watched, her legs were shaking badly under her and the prefect doubted that she could stand for much longer. Hana made a whimpering sound as her legs gave out under her and she stumbled back. "Eh…?"

Zero stood behind her, hands around her elbows as he steadied her from falling. He said nothing to her; he didn't even so much as look at her. Hana opened her mouth to thank him, but a squeak of surprise came out instead as Zero lifted her from the floor in one swift motion.

Hana blushed heavily and buried her head into Zero's chest. She mumbled something into it, which Zero couldn't quite make out. Her hands clenched tightly onto the fabric of his blazer as her carried her, bridal style, over to where the chairman and female prefect waited at the table.

When she was set down into a chair, Hana's vision was filled with delicious food that was set out all before her. "What…is…all this?" She asked, her head turning to Kaien.

She blinked as he held a look of pure euphoria. He suddenly jumped at her, hugging her tightly and repeating the mantra of, "cute Hana-chan!"

Zero pried the chairman from Hana and switched seat with her, becoming a barrier that Kaien didn't dare cross. Yuuki laughed, a sweat drop falling from her head as she turned her eyes to Hana. "Well, I'm glad you learned to speak a little, Hana-san."

Hana smiled and thanked Yuuki. "It's…a little…hard." She admitted, a light blush on her cheeks. Hana fiddled with her fingers, being embarrassed by all the attention she was getting.

Zero face palmed the chairman, the older male trying to hug attack Hana once again. Kaien sat quietly, a red print of a hand covering half of his face. He adjusted his glasses and explained what all the food was for. "Well, you're definitely getting there, Hana-chan. So, Yuuki and I thought you should try and eat for yourself."

Hana stared down at all the food. She poked the glob of sugar that sat on her plate, her finger becoming engulfed in frosting. "What…is this?" The other three all stared at each other, and Yuuki was reminded of a very similar situation in which she hadn't realized what pudding was and had poked the substance.

"It's cake." Zero said simply, taking the plate from Hana and setting it before himself. The male prefect sliced a small piece of the cake with a fork and held it up. "Open your mouth." He instructed and Hana obliged.

Zero said nothing and held no expression as he set the fork in Hana's mouth and she ate it. Yuuki smiled at the scene that played out before her, remembering that Kaname had done the same for her.

Zero took the plate and set it before Hana. "Now, grab the handle with your fingers, like you would a pencil." Hana did as he said, grasping the silver handle and repeating exactly as Zero had done. She actually did pretty well for her first time, minus the fact that she had gotten some frosting on her upper lip.

Hana hadn't noticed it, not until Zero took a napkin and had wiped it away. Hana blushed and smiled, giving a short laugh. Pretty soon, both Yuuki and Kaien broke into laughter, while Zero sighed and mumbled something to himself. When the laughter had settled down, the sun was beginning to set.

"How time flies." Kaien commented, eating a bit of cake. "We'll work some more tomorrow, okay Hana-chan?" He looked over at the new arrival and she nodded with a smile. Kaien returned her smile and ate down another piece of cake.

"Once you learn to walk, things will get really easy!" Yuuki encouraged, patting Hana on the back. Yuuki gave a friendly smile to Hana, and the other girl returned it. "Now then,"

"I'll take Hana back to her room." Zero said as he stood from the table. He knelt besides Hana, "Put your arm around my neck." Hana did as he asked, and Zero slid his hand under her knees.

She nuzzled against him, finding a familiar warmth and comfort to the male prefect. "I don't know…how I can…ever repay…everyone." Hana told him, the door to her current room creaking open as the two entered.

"You're getting better at talking." Zero commented, setting Hana down onto the bed. The girl sighed as she fell into the covers of the bed; she mumbled something into the pillow and settled in. "Hana?"

"Thank you, Zero-kun." She spoke fluently and Zero found himself surprised. He knelt besides her bed, wanting to hear her speak more. Her voice was so melodic and part of him wanted to hear more. The other part however, knew he couldn't and so the prefect left the room quietly.

Night

"_Hana-chan. You look so different with black hair._" Hana looked around, standing in a vortex of utter darkness. She blinked, pinching herself and feeling no pain; she realized this was a dream. "_Well, you could call it that if you wish._"

"I don't understand." Hana said and gasped, her hand went up to her lips. "I can speak!" She smiled to herself, feeling sheer happiness pulse through her. "How amazing…"

"_Of course you can, dearest Hana-chan._" The male voice that seemed to come from nowhere floated around her. It warmed her, and she felt as safe as she did with Zero. Before she realized it, Hana was engulfed by the darkness and she seemed to fly through a barrage of frozen memories.

Picture after picture zoomed by her, each a forgotten memory. "_They are all your memories, Hana-chan. Every one._" Hana peered over her shoulder, her cerulean eyes meeting an identical pair of cerulean. Walking towards her was a handsome young man with white, messy hair and dazzling cerulean eyes. He smiled at her and Hana could only see the fangs that were so very attracting.

"Who…?" She stepped back, the handsome man standing directly before her. He leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Who are you?"

"_Hajime Haruka._" He answered and Hana reeled back. The man stood still, hands clasped behind his back and that same, fang-toothed smile on his face. "_I'm your twin brother, Hana-chan._"

"How is that even possible? I don't remember you!" She shouted, and although her mind couldn't remember Hajime, her body had. Hana's heart filled with loving warmth and her legs went forward and then her arms ensnared his torso. "But…"

She felt him return her embrace, his chin resting on the crown of her head. "_I know you don't. I made it so you didn't._" She held him tighter, burying her head into his chest. "_For now, you'll remain like this, Hana-chan. Until I can guarantee your safety._"

"My safety?" She repeated his last words, taking a step away and looking her supposed brother in the eyes. "What do you mean?" He said nothing for quite some time. "Hajime-kun?"

He smiled at the sound of his name being uttered by her lips. "_It's complicated, but in time…_" He placed another kiss on her forehead. "_I promise, I will tell you._"

Hana sighed, "I want to know now." She muttered and fell into his embrace once more. "Why can't you tell me now, Onii-kun?" Hajime pulled away from Hana, his hand over his heart.

"_You're not playing fair, imouto-chan._" Hajime moved his hand, placing it over his cerulean hues. He sighed and shook his head. "_I'm sorry, but for now…just be happy and stay close to Zero. He'll protect you, I'm sure of it._" Hajime pondered something for a moment. "_However, if he ever comes to hate you…look to Kaname-sama._"

"Who is…?" Hajime petted her head, telling her not to worry. And that as long as she followed what he said, she would be safe and things would return to normal before she knew it. "I understand."

"_Good._" Hajime said and began to walk away. She called out to him, not wanting him to leave. A sense of emptiness replaced the warmth he had brought, and Hana found herself crying. "_Don't worry. I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night._"

- -

**Requiem: **Whoo.~ It's done. So, review and criticize as you see fit! I'll be glad to take any advice!


	2. Night Two

**Requiem: **Chapter two of my VK story. I hope you find it enjoyable!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Vampire Knight, except for Hana and other original characters.

Morning

"Hana!" The dark haired girl was shaken awake. Her cerulean eyes snapped open, meeting a steely, violet gaze she recognized as Zero's. "You were having a nightmare." He told her and she couldn't believe him. She shook her head, telling Zero that it wasn't possible. She didn't feel scared in the slightest. Zero sighed, "Nightmare's aren't always scary."

Hana blinked, dumbfounded, by Zero's words. "What…do you mean?" She asked with her hands laced together on her lap. She stared down at her hands, watching her twiddling fingers rather than Zero. She glanced over at him for a brief moment. "Zero-kun?"

"Nightmares can sometimes be…" He sighed, running a hand through his head. He couldn't find the right words to explain that nightmares sometimes were about events that caused you internal pain…or something along those lines. "Never mind."

Hana looked over at him, "Zero-kun…I think…" She stopped speaking, freezing in her position when Zero reached his hand out and wiped at her cheeks. She moved her hand, feeling tear stained skin. "I know…what you mean." She muttered, frantically wiping away any reminders of her supposed nightmare.

"Come on," Zero moved to lift Hana up in his arms, but the girl stopped him. "What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head, telling Zero that she had to try and walk for herself. Zero took a cautious step back and watched closely as Hana slowly stood from her bed.

Her legs were buckling under her badly, but she refused to give up. Hana steadied herself and took a shaky step forward. Almost instantly she fell, but not crashed, to the floor and Zero was quick to act. He caught her upper body in his arms and gently set her down.

"Zero-kun…can you…" Hana grunted as she whirled her body around in his arms to face him. "Help me?" Zero wasn't sure what she meant until she explained in her halting words. "Help me to stand…and then…help me walk."

Zero did as she asked, taking Hana's forearms into his hands. He made sure she wouldn't fall as he took a step back and she took a step forward. Zero continued to take slow steps back until he felt Hana could walk on her own. They made it all the way into the hall and to the staircase, but this is where Hana stopped.

"Zero-kun…I don't think I'm…" She shook her head, clinging to his arms. "I can't, at least not yet." Zero blinked as Hana spoke more fluently. He nodded and took her from the floor and into his arms. He headed down the stairs and met Kaien and Yuuki at the entrance of the Sun Dorms.

"How are you feeling today, Hana-san?" Yuuki asked, with a bright smile on her face. Hana smiled back and nodded, telling Yuuki she felt much better than yesterday. "Good, today we'll work on walking a bit. After all, you'll need to know that if we're going shopping later."

"Shopping?" Hana repeated, blinking and looking over at Zero. Before she could say much else, Kaien lifted the girl from Zero's arms and set her into a standing position. "Eh?" Kaien smiled and cuddled the girl, continuously saying he was hopeful for her.

Zero pulled the chairman away and Yuuki laughed lightly before turning her attention to the quivering Hana. Yuuki did the same as Zero had done, placing her hands on Hana's forearms. "Just relax Hana-san, I promise everything will be okay."

Hana nodded and took a slow step forward as Yuuki took a slow step back. When Zero had returned, he noticed Hana was doing much better than this morning. Yuuki slowly stepped back and beckoned for Zero to stay close, in case Hana fell over he would be there to catch her.

"I'll be okay." Hana muttered as she took slow steps forward. She felt her legs buckle and she shut her eyes tight. She felt her strength diminish, and she nearly gave up. She would have, if not for the voice that echoed in her mind. _You know how to do this, Hana-chan._

Hana released a held breath and walked forward, a steady rhythm to her footsteps. She slowly stood straight, taking one careful step after another, and soon enough, she was able to walk. Granted, the pride that both Yuuki and Zero felt was quickly gone when Hana had stumbled into a potted plant.

"She's…" Yuuki laughed, rubbing at the back of her head as Hana's behind was firmly stuck in the large pot, dirt piled onto her legs.

"Clumsy." Zero finished, heading over and fishing Hana out of the pot. He lifted her and helped her to stand, the girl holding an embarrassed blush. She thanked him and proceeded to dust off the dirt that had claimed her in her fall.

Afternoon

Yuuki walked over and petted Hana on the back. "It's alright, I was planning to head into the town with you and get you some clothes." Hana blinked dumbfounded at Yuuki's words. The other girl chuckled and ushered Hana back up the stairs, helping her to navigate each step with care.

"Why do I need clothes?" Hana asked, the two girls having reached Yuuki's room. Hana looked around as Yuuki scavenged her closet, looking for something suitable for Hana to wear. The ebony haired girl was about Yuuki's height, with a petite body that was similar to Yuuki's.

In that sense, the female prefect had no problem finding her a black and white, striped tank top to go along with black, knee-length pants and black ankle boots. Yuuki finished off Hana's look by tying Hana's long hair up into a ponytail.

"Wow." Yuuki muttered, rounding Hana and examining her new look. Finally, Yuuki stood before Hana, a smile on the prefect's face. "Hana-san, you're very pretty." Hana smiled back and thanked Yuuki for her help. _She could pass for a night class student…_

"Are you ready to go?" Zero asked as he entered the room. His violet eyes trailed from Yuuki to the newly dressed Hana. He blinked, a thought running through his head, but ended up casting the thought aside. "Yuuki, Hana?"

"Yeah." Yuuki said and took Hana's hand. The three Cross Academy students headed out of the school and into the nearby town, going to the closest clothing store they could find. Zero lulled at the back of the store, watching with bored eyes as Yuuki threw masses of clothes at Hana.

It had taken, literally, hours for the shopping to be done. In the end, Yuuki had managed to put together about six to eight different outfits for Hana to wear on the weekends. Other than that, she would simply dress in the school's uniform.

As the three headed back, the sun was just about set and people were already heading home. Zero walked a few steps behind the two girls, keeping a watchful eye for any level E vampire that loved to rear their heads at nightfall. His attention turned back to the girls when Hana had accidentally bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry." Hana mumbled and recollected the bag that had fallen to the sidewalk. The woman they had bumped into was, probably, no older than they were. She had elbow length white hair, with bangs cut short, and she held amazing deep blue eyes.

"It's quite alright." The woman spoke and her voice entranced Zero. He was completely captivated by her. She smiled down at Hana, and seemingly ignored Yuuki and Zero. "My, you're quite the lovely young lady, aren't you? Tell me, what's your name?"

Hana opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as Yuuki yelled. "We're going to be late!" The female prefect shoved the bags, all of them, into Zero's hands and quickly tugged Hana along, taking off in the direction of Cross Academy.

The white haired woman was left standing there, watching Hana's retreating back. She smiled, a sinister and cruel movement. "I've found you." Was the only thing she uttered and disappeared into the coming night, seconds later.

Night

Hana, with the help of Yuuki, had neatly put away all of her new clothes into the dorm closet. As soon as they got back, Yuuki and Zero had taken Hana to a dorm room, for herself only, that was down the hall from Yuuki's.

Now, Hana fell back against the bed. Dressed in a white nightgown that Yuuki had bought for her, Hana stared blankly up at the ceiling. Her hand reached up, trying to grasp at the slowly spinning blades of the fan. Of course she couldn't reach, and her hand fell back down to her side.

Hana slid her eyes closed, settling into the bed as sleep took over.

She was again, surrounded by the same blackness of the night before. She gasped as Hajime suddenly stood before her, a soft and caring smile on his face. She smiled, nervous and shy, and took his offered hand.

"What will you show me tonight, Onii-kun?" His smile grew and before she knew it, Hajime had placed a warm kiss onto her cheek. "Eh?" He laughed and pulled back, holding her hand tight. Hana blinked as Hajime, with a wave of his hand, distorted the blackness.

It felt as if they were moving at lighting speed, thousands and thousands of still frame pictures zooming around the two. Hana released a held breath as Hajime suddenly stopped the whirl of pictures and chose one by tapping twice onto it. "_Watch._"

Hana stared closely as the picture began to move and turn from its gray shade, to different colors until it fully focused. It was like watching a movie of you, and it was the strangest thing to Hana. Still, she watched intently as her movie played.

_A young, about five or six year old, Hana Haruka smiled brightly. Her hair was short, styled into two small pigtails. What's more is that young Hana's hair was white, just as Hajime's was. As if on cue, a young looking Hajime walked onto the scene, a bouquet of white roses hidden behind his back._

"_Onii-kun? What are you hiding?" Young Hana asked, sitting in an extravagant looking garden. Surrounded by exotic flowers of all kinds, but none of these flowers were her favorite. Only Hajime knew her favorite flower was the white rose. Hana walked over from her spot, surrounded by flowers, over to her twin. "Onii-kun?"_

_He was blushing furiously and didn't dare to make eye contact with his twin sister. "Eh…I-Imouto-chan…" Young Hajime stepped away, took a breath, and stared Hana directly in her curious eyes. "I planted these awhile back, and this morning…they were fully grown. So…here!"_

_Hajime thrust out the bouquet of white roses, the blush on his face spreading and becoming an even deeper shade of red. Hana smiled, sweetly, as she took the flowers in to her arms and was completely intoxicated by the scent. "Onii-kun!" A blush spread on her face now, and she thanked her brother over and over._

"_Ow!" Hana suddenly shouted, having squeezed the flowers too tightly and her hand caught a thorn. She set down the roses at her feet and brought her hand up, staring with glossy eyes at her bleeding hand. "Onii-kun…" She cried and Hajime gently took her hand._

_Hana said nothing as Hajime brought her bloody finger up to his lips and ran his tongue over the wound. He cleared up the blood, and slowly covered the cut with his mouth. He stared straight at Hana, his mouth sucking onto her finger, taking in all of her blood._

_When he moved away, the cut had been completely healed._

"That was…us?" Hana asked as her cerulean eyes fell upon her twin. He nodded, looking back at her with identical hues. "But…" She grabbed a piece of her hair, staring at the ebony tinted locks. Hana couldn't understand why her hair was white in the memory, but it was a shade of black now.

"_To keep you safe._" He told her once again, taking in strands of her hair. He turned over the ebony locks, examining each strand carefully. "_It keeps you hidden, from those that would want to hurt you. But…_" Hajime placed a cold hand onto Hana's cheek. He smiled softly, his thumb running across her skin. "_Your eyes. The Haruka family eyes, will tell some people too much._"

Hana said nothing as she took Hajime's hand into her own. She smiled at him, and then softly placed a loving kiss onto the palm of his hand. With that, he disappeared as Hana's dream had ended.

Morning

Hana had quickly showered and dressed, glad to be able to do things more for her now. The dark haired girl was told to dress in the day class uniform today, although she was unsure of why, she still obliged with the prefect's request.

She carefully headed downstairs, meeting Yuuki and Zero. Yuuki instantly brightened, "Wow! You look really great in the uniform Hana-san!" Hana blushed and thanked Yuuki; Zero merely stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to walk away. "Zero-kun?"

Yuuki sighed heavily and took Hana's hand, leading her out of the dormitory and where Zero waited at the academy gates. "You could have waited, you know." Yuuki scolded the male prefect, releasing Hana's hand.

"What's going on?" Hana asked, hands clenched together as she stood in between the two prefects. She turned her cerulean eyes to Yuuki, "Cross-san?" The other girl smiled and told Hana she could call her by her first name; there was no need to be so formal. "Yuuki-san, then."

"Well, the chairman and I thought it would be good for you to meet some of the night class." She glanced at Zero and shook her head. "Zero isn't really on board with the whole thing, but we outvoted him!" Yuuki laughed lightly and patted Hana on the back. "They'll be here soon."

"If they're the night class, then why are we meeting them in the morning?" Hana asked, and Yuuki couldn't find the right words to explain. So, Hana turned her eyes to Zero. "Zero-kun?" The male prefect said nothing; he merely toyed with something in his pocket.

"It's safer this way." He finally said as a group of people arrived at the front gate. Hana looked passed Zero and Yuuki at this point, staring at the group that she assumed to be the night class. From what Yuuki had told her, these were definitely the people.

They all had a certain air around them; it felt dangerous and yet…calming to Hana in a way. Hana made no eye contact with any of them, her cerulean hues passing over each student quickly. Her heart seemed to pick up in speed when she met the eyes of the foremost student, a male with black hair and deep eyes that almost seemed to be a crimson hue.

She watched him silently, and for a brief second, there was a look of shock to his face as he registered who he was looking at. But before she could say anything, the look was gone, returning back to a mask of sadness. At least, that's what this man appeared to be to her. He appeared to be sad and lonely, as if something was missing.

Yuuki had been talking, instructing the students on what to do all the time that Hana had been staring at the black haired man. Before she knew it, the gates were being opened. "Before I forget… everyone!" Yuuki commanded everyone's attention. "This is the newest student to Cross Academy, Hana Haruka."

No one said anything at this point. Hana was mentally freaking out and she instinctively stepped behind Zero, shielding herself from the empty gazes of the night class. She clutched onto his back, and he reacted. Zero glared down the night class, wordlessly warning them to stay away from her.

However, this action seemed to have an opposite effect. The night class students who hated Zero Kiryuu, they were bold and defied the prefect. Within a blink, Aidou Hanabusa stood to Hana's left. He smiled, charming and a little bit seductive, towards her. She blinked, seemingly unmoved by his "charms".

"Hana Haruka, right?" She nodded meekly, stepping back away from the blond. "My name is Aidou Hanabusa." He expected her to break into a squeal, or compliment him in some way. But she gave him nothing; she just blinked at him and mumbled a, "nice to meet you".

Thus, Aidou was left standing there in utter shock as the rest of the night class moved on without him, Kain had stopped however and patted Aidou on the back telling him not to worry, he still had thousands of Idol fans after all. What did one girl matter?

Hana kept close to Zero, feeling uneasy around the beautiful, and probably rich, night class students. What made her feel uneasier was the staring. She could feel a pair of eyes boring into her back. Hana tentatively glanced back, meeting the deep eyes of Kaname Kuran for a brief second, before turning away.

_Kaname Kuran…he's the one that Onii-kun told me about. _Hana thought, keeping her eyes steadily forward. She feared if her cerulean hues wandered, they would surely catch Kuran's eyes once again. And once again, he would send that shivering feeling down her spine. _Keep close to Zero-kun. _She told herself, recalling what Hajime had told her.

_As long as I do what he says, things will return to what they were before…to what I can't remember. _Hana mentally sighed, not wanting to dwell on memories she couldn't remember. No matter how hard she would try, it was no use.

"Here we are!" Yuuki chimed and directed all attention to her. "For returning students, return to your rooms. For new students, Zero-kun and I will show you to your new room." Hana stood back, watching as Zero and Yuuki went to work to get the night class into his or her dorm room.

Although, before she knew it, Hana was left alone. Everyone had piled into the dorm and in all the excitement and Hana was left forgotten. _What is this feeling? _Hana clutched at her heart, her fingers shaking. _I don't want to be alone…_

Hana's legs buckled and she fell back, her backside hitting the bark of a nearby tree. She slid down to the ground, her heart racing. "Please…don't leave me alone." She whispered in a low voice, an image of a bloodstained woman flashing in her mind. Hana gasped, the image of that woman tearing at her insides. "She'll find me…she'll find me if I'm alone!" Hana yelled, trying to claw away at the woman, trying to tear away that image of blood.

"Haruka-san." Hana blinked, staring up at the night class dorm leader. Her previous anxiety seeming to disappear as their eyes met. He extended a hand to her, and she stared. "Do you need some help?"

Hana said nothing to him as she took his hand and he lifted her to her feet. She gulped, feeling nervous and flighty around Kaname Kuran. "Kuran-sama, why did you come back?" She asked him as he began to walk away. He was going to leaver her alone again, and Hana, despite feeling strange around him, wanted him to stay.

"I heard someone." Hana blinked, wondering if he had heard her whispered words. "There is no need to be so formal with me, Haruka-san. In any case, would you like to come with me and see the moon dorms?" Hana smiled softly and nodded, she gladly followed Kaname.

Kaname Kuran allowed Hana to walk a few steps ahead of him; he stopped for a second and glanced back. He peered into the trees that lay behind him, watching as the leaves shifted and the presence he had felt earlier, was now gone. He turned back to see Hana waiting for him at the gates, a sweet smile on her face.

As he walked to meet her, some strange feeling passed over him. His eyes glazed over, as he explored the deeper, inner sections of his memory. For whatever reason, he believed Hana to be there. Somewhere, hidden, in his memories. He regained himself when he stood before Hana Haruka.

"Eh…Kaname-sama…" She said his name with such tenderness that Kaname ever only found in Yuuki. "You…err…don't have to be so formal with me as well." She told him, a shy blush on her face as he led her up the stairs and down the male wing of the dorms.

He smiled, soft and elegant, to her. "Hana-san, then." She nodded and looked around. "Is something wrong, Hana-san?"

"Eh?" She shook her head. "No, it's just…the dorms here." She laughed lightly, noticing the intricate designs and beautiful artwork that decorated the moon dorms. "Everything here, the rooms, the artwork, and even the people! It's all really…amazing."

"I am glad to hear you say that." She looked over at him as he continued. "All of the students that stay within the moon dorms, they have already experienced these kinds of things, so they don't really appreciate it as much as they should." He stopped at a door, opening it and ushering in the girl.

She walked in silently, gasping when she saw the extravagant room. She couldn't find the words to describe it, but it was certainly breathtaking. Hana had a feeling that the dorm leader would get a better room than the usual night class student.

"This is your room, right?" Kaname nodded, shutting the door behind him. "Kaname-sama, you must be used too much greater things." She mumbled, not expecting him to answer. To her surprise, he did.

"Perhaps. But, I have grown fond of this place." He set himself down at the chessboard and lightly he had lifted the knight, turning the piece over and examining it. "What about you, Hana-san? Are you not used to these things?" Kaname was determined to unravel the mystery of the girl that, now, sat across from him.

"Even if I had," She began, picking up the black queen piece. "I don't remember." She sighed, setting the queen down and shaking her head. "I believe I can tell this to you, Kaname-sama." She spoke, staring down at the chessboard. "When I came to Cross Academy, it was as a student. From what Yuuki-san and Zero-kun have told me…I was found out by the gates by Kaien Cross. He graciously took me in, but…I couldn't remember anything. Not even how to walk or eat for myself."

Kaname sat silently, quietly contemplating her story. He wanted to learn more; he wanted to get Hana to tell him more. For he felt that she was keeping something solely to herself, some secret she had yet to share with the prefects, if she even planned to share it at all.

"Also…" Kaname listened, intently as Hana struggled to get the words she wanted to say out. "I know. I know that if I stay close to Kaname-sama, that I'll be safe. He told me that…you would protect me. But-" Before she could say anything else, or Kaname could respond the door burst open. "Zero-kun!"

Zero stalked into the room, grabbing Hana's arm tightly and pulling her up. He glared, deathly, at Kaname Kuran. "Come on." He directed towards Hana and began to take her from the room. Hana went along with him, but not before thanking Kaname for his help.

Afternoon

Many of them had complained, but they all eventually fell to the pureblood's will. It was how their world worked, whether they wanted to or not, they would all give their complete obedience to him. Kaname Kuran, a rare breed of pureblood, sighed as he set himself into the chessboard seat.

The day class students, returning and new, would be arriving tomorrow. He stared outside his balcony window, watching as three of those day class students checked the ground for any of the night class students that dared to defy Kaname. It was a rare instance, but not impossible. Aidou Hanabusa had done so himself on a number of occasions.

Kaname's eyes went directly to the laughing girl, Hana Haruka. She laughed, her smile wide and bright, as Yuuki and Zero fought over some ridiculous thing. His mind flickered back to the conversation they had in the morning, his mind trying to decipher what she had meant in her last words. If only Zero hadn't of interrupted them…

Three swift, short knocks broke Kaname's thoughts. He turned, just as the door opened, seeing the blond hair of Takuma Ichijou. "Kuran-sama, I brought you the literature you asked for." Takuma smiled softly, his green eyes curious. "Kuran-sama, why is it that you need these?" Takuma gently set down the stack of books on Kaname's desk.

"Personal reasons, Ichijou-san." Kaname responded, while taking a leather-bound book riddled with dust. Takuma nodded and knew he couldn't inquire any further, at least not without suffering some consequences. The blond left wordlessly, leaving Kaname Kuran to delve deeper into the mystery of Hana Haruka.

Kaname thumbed through the first few worn pages of the book; finding only faded words written in a very ancient style of writing. Nonetheless, the pureblood continued to search the pages, scanning each delicately written word very closely. Kaname had a hunch, a big one, about who Hana was. All the research material that Takuma had brought for him would either, prove him right, or completely prove him wrong.

Really, there was only one way to find out.

Night

The day seemed to have zoomed by. Hana sighed into the soft pillow, her eyes slowly falling closed. Her mind flashed with images of Zero, Yuuki, and most of all Kaname Kuran. Hana buried her head further into the pillow, "Maybe I shouldn't have said all those things…" She quietly scolded herself. "He must think I'm strange."

_I want him to like me._ Hana confessed to herself, pulling the sheets up to her neck. She sighed once more, feeling sleep take her. She smiled lightly, not being able to wait when it came to her dreams. _Hajime-kun said he'd show me a sweet dream._

And he did. When Hana awoke in her dream state, she found herself surrounded by the same darkness, but this time, thousands upon thousands of pictures in still frame danced around her. She reached out, trying to touch one but her hand only went right through it.

"Eh?" She tried again and again, but the result was the same. She gasped when Hajime's hand was suddenly over hers, his fingers entwined with hers. "Hajime-kun…" She glanced back, seeing him standing directly behind her.

"_You are too anxious, Hana-chan._" He smiled softly, taking her hand and waving it across the air in a left to right motion. Hana remained silent, watching as that simple action caused the still frame pictures to move. They zoomed around the two, and Hajime repeated the action from before, stilling the frames. "_This one, for tonight._"

Hajime released Hana's hand, and double clicked on the frame before them. Hana watched intently as the screen came to life, becoming another movie of a forgotten memory.

_She was young. Older than her last memory, by only a few years, but still young. Hana was about eight years old in this memory. She was garbed in a fitting white dress, laced with black, and was dancing around an extravagant ballroom._

_She wasn't alone however. Hajime sat off to the side, playing a beautiful melody to follow Hana's dancing. Their joint song and dance came to a stop when glass doors opened and a young looking man and woman stepped into the room._

_They had hair of white; with those same icy blue eyes. The woman stepped over to Hana, kneeling beside the smaller female. "Sweet Hana-chan, what a beautiful dance!" She lightly kissed Hana's forehead, and continued praising._

_The man had gone over to Hajime, praising him for his excellent piano skills. "I would say you are better than Haru-san now." Hajime shook his head, not willing to take the compliment. The man gently patted Hajime's head. "Now, now. As your father, you should learn to accept my praise, I do not give it out often."_

_The woman laughed and nodded. "Indeed. It is a rare instance when your father gives praise. You should accept it willingly Hajime-kun." Hana and Hajime's mother smiled and took Hana's hand, leading her over to the two males. "You two, you really do a mother proud."_

"_I am looking forward to their marriage." A new voice broke the calm, serene atmosphere. All eyes turned to a teenage female. She too, held the same features of white hair and icy eyes. "Hana-san and Hajime-san, they really are a perfect couple."_

_The woman and man tensed as the other female came closer. "Haru-san. I thought you were out with your mate?" Their father said, teeth grinding and fists clenched. He instinctively sheltered Hana and Hajime behind him._

"_No, I was bored of him." Haru's eyes caught Hana's and she beckoned for her younger sister. "Why don't you come to me, sweet Hana-san?" The young Hana smiled slightly and began to do so, but was halted by Hajime's hand._

"_Do not touch her." Hajime warned, his eyes fierce. "Haru-san. I suggest you leave." She laughed, mocking the nine-year-old Hajime. Hajime scowled and prepared to lunge at Haru, but he felt a calming arm encircle his._

_Hana smiled gently at her twin. "Onii-kun, I think we should go to the flower garden." He sighed and nodded, following as she tugged him away from the ballroom._

"I…don't understand." She stared at Hajime, staring into those icy eyes of his. She had those same cold eyes in her memories. She also had his snow white hair, so then, why did she have ebony tinted hair now? Why were her eyes of a cerulean hue, rather than the icy blue in her memories? "Onii-kun? I…"

He shook his head. "_Until next night._" He smiled, sadly, and leaned towards her. Their foreheads touched and Hana felt her heart flutter. "_Imouto-chan, I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night._"

--

**Requiem: **Done! This chapter came out a LOT longer than I had thought it would. Either it was that, or it would end up coming out really short. Granted, I don't even know if anyone is even reading this. So…let me know! You know, in reviews and what not.


	3. Night Three

**Requiem: **Chapter Three. ~ ~

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything, except my own original characters.

Morning

Hana awoke to the sounds of birds chirping on her windowsill, and rays of light slipping through the slightly drawn curtains. It was truly a picturesque morning. As she brought herself into a sitting position, Hana's so called picturesque morning shattered completely when her door burst open and an angry looking Zero stood in the doorframe.

"Zero-kun…? What's going on?" He didn't answer her; instead her let himself in, went over to her closet, opened it, and threw her the day class uniform. Hana blinked dumbfounded by his actions. "Zero-kun, I'd really like an answer…" She then realized why he was so angry.

Hana instantly shuffled to get out of her bed, only to fall face first to the floor. She was still having some trouble every now and then with her legs. Zero grumbled and pulled her up, it suddenly went silent when the current situation registered.

Zero, his arms around Hana's torso, had the girl pulled close to him. Not only that, Hana was only dressed in a thin strapped, white nightgown. Zero's entire face turned red and he quickly pulled back. His hand shot up to his mouth and he gulped, "Just get dressed. We're having an assembly for the students and it's already started."

With that, Zero left the room. Hana still didn't understand why he had turned red, but there was no time to dawdle. As fast as she could, Hana did her morning routine and quickly shuffled down the stairs (tripping a few times along the way).

When she had reached the outside of the dorm, she realized something else for the second time today. "I don't know where the assembly is." She mumbled to herself, but was saved when the chairman casually walked by. "Cross-sama!"

He looked over, a bored expression on his face. He instantly brightened as he caught sight of Hana. He jumped at her, cuddling and snuggling her while rambling on and on about something. She managed to wriggle herself out of his grasp.

"Oh! That's right…" Kaien pulled something out of his pocket. A small, leather-bound diary, by the looks of it, and handed the item over to Hana. "Here you go, Hana-chan." He smiled, warm and fatherly to her and she quietly took the material.

"What is it?" She asked, turning over the small diary. She began to open it, but Kaien had stopped her. He shook his head and told her she needed to find a nice, quiet time to read through the book. Preferably when she was alone, and would be sure that no one would bother her. "Why?"

"It's a family heirloom of yours." Hana gasped, holding the book close to her chest. She looked down at it, asking the chairman how he came upon it. "I…uh…went back to where I found you!" He laughed lightly, almost nervously as he explained.

"I see." Hana looked down at the book/diary once again, and then up at Kaien. She smiled brightly, her heart fluttering at the very thought of being able to discover more about who she was. "Thank you very much, Cross-sama!"

"Come on, we should head over to the assembly." He told her and showed her the way. Hana made sure to memorize the way for the next assembly; however…she had gotten lost again when Kaien filed into the large crowd of students.

Such a large school was bound to have a lot of students, but Hana had never expected it to be this many. That, and Hana had expected there to be more boys than girls. This school seemed to be the opposite as the girl to boy ratio was highly one sided.

Hana scanned the row of heads, looking for Yuuki or Zero. This, in itself, was a difficult task as she was being shoved around here and there. Before she knew it, a hand wrapped firmly around her arm and pulled her aside. Hana blinked and looked up at her savior, catching those same almost crimson eyes of Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname-sama, thank you." She was prepared to go over to the Day Class part of the gym, but found that Kaname wouldn't allow her to. "Kaname-sama, I would appreciate it if you let me go over to the Day Class side." Instead of letting her do that, Kaname sat down and patted the empty space next to him.

"You'll get lost. Just stay here." He told her. Hana raised an eyebrow and looked up at the rows and rows of white uniforms. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't defy Kaname. Or rather, she didn't want to.

Hana silently took the seat to Kaname's left, taking quick note of where everyone she had met yesterday was. Takuma Ichijou sat to Kaname's right; Aidou Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki sat directly above her, Shiki Senri and Rima Touya sat to the left of Aidou, and finally Ruka and Seiren sat to Hana's left.

Hana felt so strange, being surrounded by all these beautiful rich people, but tried not to make it to obvious. She froze when Aidou's face suddenly appeared besides her. "Does Hana-chan not like the Night Class?" He asked with a small pout to his lips.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, trying not to sound too nervous. Aidou smiled sweetly at the dark haired girl. "Aidou-san?" He suddenly poked her cheek, smiling brightly.

"Because, Hana-chan is all tense!" Hana reeled back, her shoulder bumping onto Kaname's. She apologized, and moved away from the dorm leader, only to bump into Aidou's face once again. Their cheeks touched and before she could pull away, Aidou pulled her closer. He cuddled her cheek with that same bright smile on his face. "Hana-chan is so cute!"

"Aidou." Kaname's deep, silky smooth voice cut through the scene and the blond instantly pulled away. Hana sighed, her heart rate beating faster than normal. She took a deep breath and calmed herself as the Day Class students settled into their seats. "Hana-san, are you hungry?"

It was such a weird and out-of-the-blue question to ask. "Kind of." She answered, not being able to eat this morning. "I woke up late; I guess I'm not really a morning person." She laughed lightly, her laughter dying down when no one else really laughed at her lame joke.

"For Hana-san." Shiki's monotone voice caught her attention. She turned back to face him, seeing only a box of chocolate pocky being handed to her. She thanked him, taking the box into her hand. She thought it would be rude to eat it now, so she would wait until after the assembly.

Hana watched as Kaien welcomed the new students, one thing she found strange about his entire speech was that he kept on glancing over to where she sat, almost as if he was checking up on her. Finally, Kaien finished his speech and introduced the prefects of the school.

Hana smiled, watching closely as Zero and Yuuki walked to the middle of the gym. Zero kind of just stood there, his eyes not really looking anywhere; Yuuki explained the rules, mostly to the Day Class, of Cross Academy and that there would be serious consequences if they weren't followed. Hana smiled and waved, Zero's eyes having met hers.

He looked increasingly angry, and Hana sighed. "Why is he angry with me?" She asked herself, not expecting anyone to answer. She scanned the rows of Day Class students, noticing each and every girl was giving her some sort of death glare. "I think I'm already hated by everyone."

"Hana-san." Kaname's voice caught her attention. "Do you care what those Day Class girls think of you?" Hana answered with a shrug, telling Kaname that she would like some new friends other than Yuuki and Zero, not that they weren't great. "What about Kiryuu-san?"

Hana sighed again. "He's angry with me. I don't know why, but this morning…" She shook her head, and sat upright. "I suppose it doesn't matter." Kaname was about to say something else to Hana, but found his name being called by Yuuki.

Kaname and Takuma rose, walking over to where Yuuki and Zero stood. They spoke about the Night Class, warning them to follow the rules as well and other things that pertained to the Night Class. Hana didn't really pay much attention; her thoughts were filled with possible reasons Zero was mad at her for.

"Hana-chan should smile." Aidou said with his head besides her once again. Aidou pulled at the corners of Hana's lips and gave her a forced smile. He had done this once before to Shiki, but that had resulted in him getting punched in the face. He figured Hana wouldn't be so rough. "There!"

Kain Akatsuki's face suddenly appeared to her open side. He looked over at Aidou, "Aidou-san you should let go of Hana-san." Aidou pouted and asked why, but the reason was evident when Kaname Kuran appeared.

Aidou squeaked, a look of pure horror written on his face. He laughed nervously and pulled away from Hana, sitting quietly and not daring to look up. Aidou feared that expression of pure anger that Kaname's face sometimes held. Although, it might not have looked any different from his usual expression, any student of the Night Class could tell the difference.

Aidou glanced down at Hana every now and then throughout the assembly, but if Kaname had caught him staring, he knew he would get it for sure. He smiled lightly once he caught sight and sound, of Hana's laugh.

Hana smiled as the assembly ended. Kaien took the stage once again, "All right, so Day Class students head to your first class and Night Class," He turned to face the white uniformed students. "We'll see you later today."

Everyone began to merge into a large mob of people. "Thank you again, Kaname-sama." Hana commented as she began to walk into the mass of students. She was stopped by Kaname's hand holding tightly on her forearm. "Eh? Is there something you need, Kaname-sama?"

"I'll escort you out of here," Before she had a chance to say no, Kaname had swiftly guided Hana through the crowd of students and taken her all the way to the front of the Sun Dorms. "Be careful today, Hana-san." Hana blinked, and asked why he had said that. "You're…very fragile, Hana-san. Also, as you said yesterday…"

"Kaname-sama?" Hana felt her face heat up as Kaname neared, his face only inches from her own. He stared deeply into her cerulean eyes, his slender fingers grasping her chin. "Kaname…sama?" Hana's heart fluttered like the wings of a butterfly, her mind was racing, and she wanted nothing more than to wake up from this event. She felt as if she was dreaming.

"Stay close to me, Hana-san. I will protect you…" He suddenly pulled back and petted the crown of her ebony black hair. "I hope to see you later." Hana could only nod at the dorm leader and watch as he walked away.

Hana sighed, shaking her head. She went into the building, making sure to grab her backpack and other things she would need for school. Once she had, Hana made a horrible mistake. "I don't know where the classes are!" She shouted and frantically brought out her school schedule.

"Are you lost?" A sweet sounding voice called to Hana. She turned, meeting a twin set of honey-colored eyes. "Haruka-san, is it?" The twin with longer hair smiled, and set a comforting hand onto Hana's shoulder. Hana nodded and felt uneasiness set into her stomach.

The shorter haired twin crossed her arms and glared menacingly at Hana. "What…" She sighed and relaxed slightly. "What class are you trying to find, Haruka-san?" Hana showed the twin girls her schedule and they examined it carefully.

"This way." The longer haired twin said, taking Hana by the arm and dragging her down the hall and through several other halls that Hana didn't recognize. They finally stopped at a door, and Hana was told to wait outside. "Haruka-san, wait here."

Hana did so, glancing out at the window. Her mind drifted back to the moment she had shared with Kaname Kuran. Why had he decided to protect her all of a sudden? Was it because she had told him that was what Hajime had said?

_But, I don't think Kaname-sama is the type to believe in such things so easily. _Hana sighed and turned back to the door. She heard a string of different toned voices, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. _Maybe later…I can talk to Kaname-sama about it._

The door opened, and the twin girls ushered out a group of three males, garbed in Day Class uniforms. Hana had a strange, nervous feeling beating in her heart. The twin girls suddenly left her, without so much as even glancing at Hana.

"So, you're the famous Hana Haruka that we heard about." A shorthaired male with blond colored hair and light green eyes neared her, he smelled horrible and Hana wanted to shrink away. He took locks of her hair into his hand and brought it up to his lips. "They're right about you, you know."

Another male, with dark hair and dark eyes, stepped forward with a sneer on his face. "They are. You _are_ pretty enough to be a Night Class student." The circled her, trapping her against the wall. Hana shut her eyes tightly and heard a voice ring in her head; _Get out of here now, Hana-chan!_

"Hajime-kun?" She mumbled his name. The group of Day Class males hadn't paid her any mind and continued to corner her. She glanced around, looking for a possible escape route. Hana felt defeated, not being able to find any means of escaping the males. An image flashed in her mind and she mentally called out to him, _Zero-kun!_

As if on cue, the male prefect came onto the scene. Anger flared within him and he didn't hesitate as he brought out his Bloody Rose. He aimed it straight at the three Day Class students, barking at them to leave if they wanted to live.

The students didn't need to hear him twice. They ran off as fast as they could, to who knows where, and effectively left Hana alone. Before much else could be done, Zero looked down to see a shaking Hana pressed against his chest. Her entire body shook and tears formed in her eyes.

Zero sighed and withdrew Bloody Rose. He uncertainly wrapped his arms around Hana's shoulders, saying nothing. He didn't really know what to say in this sort of situation, he just hoped the fact that he managed to give her some sort of hug was enough for her.

Hana sniffled and pulled back slowly. She looked up at Zero, her glossy cerulean hues shining with new tears. "Zero-kun, just…what were they going to do?" She asked, a small sniffle at the end of her sentence.

Zero's eyes were wide. Hadn't she realized what they had planned to do to her? He stared down at her, his face holding no expression. He didn't quite know what to say to her, really, what _could _he say to Hana to make her understand?

"It…doesn't matter, Hana-san." He patted her head. "They're gone, so let's just go." Zero took Hana's hand into her own and pulled her along. "You have all of my classes, so I'll be able to keep an eye on you." He didn't really like the idea of having to baby-sit Hana, but after what had just happened…

Zero faced the fact that Hana was innocent, naïve, as well as ignorant. She didn't realize certain things about certain people, nor did she feel the need to guard herself against anyone. Hana instantly trusted anyone she came into contact with; she didn't know whether or not the new face held any ill intent towards her.

But above all, Hana was fragile. Zero quickly realized this, within moments of meeting her. The prefect felt that she could be broken so easily, if she was pushed to far…

Zero sighed and opened the door to their first class. All eyes were on them as Zero, still holding onto Hana's hand, led the dark haired girl up to where he usually sat. Because nearly all of the Day Class was afraid of Zero, as a result, the seat next to him was left open.

Hana sat to Zero's right, and quickly went to studying. However, there was one crucial problem she continued to face as she tried to take down notes and pay attention to the class. Hana couldn't grip the pencil well enough to write, and every time she tried to write something down, the pencil continuously fell from her fingers.

Finally, Zero took Hana's hand and helped her. Zero showed Hana how to write, keeping her fingers tightly around the pencil. The entire class, even the teacher, stared at the scene. It was the rarest event in the world to see Zero Kiryuu with soft eyes, helping out another Day Class student!

Feeling all eyes plastered in their direction, Zero shot his patented glare and all the students snapped their attentions back to the front of the room. Class went on fairly quickly after that, and at the end of class Zero handed Hana a notebook.

"What's this for?" She asked, flipping open the notebook and thumbing through the pages. She quickly recognized the handwriting as Zero's and glanced up at the prefect. "Notes from today's lesson?"

Zero scoffed and began to walk down towards the front of the classroom. "It's so you don't fall behind." He off-handedly told her and waited at the door. "Hurry up, we've got other classes you know." The prefect sighed when Hana rushed to reach him and had tripped over her own legs.

He lifted her from the floor by her forearm and, hand still around her arm, strode out of the classroom.

Afternoon

The school day went on in very much the same way. Because Hana was determined to do well in school, Zero forced himself to take notes for her until she could do so herself. He didn't know why he was doing this for her, but he felt as if he needed to.

At the end of the school day he handed her all of his notebooks. "Study these and learn to write by the end of the week at least." Hana nodded and whole-heartedly thanked Zero with a bright smile. Zero pulled feet away from where Hana stood, his hand covering his mouth.

Hana hadn't really noticed, as her attention had wandered to the Moon Dorms. "Don't you have prefect duties to do, Zero-kun?" She mentioned and Zero agreed, taking Hana with him for good measure. Since the event that took place earlier today, he was skeptical about leaving her alone.

He set her off to the side, keeping her a good distance away from the mob of fan girls as well as the Night Class. He absently watched as Yuuki tried to reign in the girls, not having any luck. It was when Yuuki had been effectively trampled did Zero step in and settle down the Day Class girls.

The girls all filed off to the side when the gates opened and the Night Class began to walk out. Hana found it so strange how the Night Class seemed to be able to do that, without actually doing anything. Her attention on the phenomenon didn't keep as her eyes turned to her lap, where the journal that the Chairman had given her lay.

She slowly pulled open the delicate, worn covers and read the inside page. _Haruka Family _was the only thing there, and an old, sepia toned picture of many different figures. Hana gently took the fading photo into her hand; her eyes scanned the rows and rows of family members.

"This is…" She turned over the picture, reading the same two words of _Haruka Family _written in an elegant hand across the back of the photo. "My family?" Hana couldn't believe such things. The picture was old, very old. Probably ancient, for all she knew. She couldn't believe it was really her family, or that the picture was really real.

The one reason why, was because at the bottom rung of the photo, Hana recognized her younger counterpart. She'd have to be centuries old if the picture were true. "Not possible." She mumbled to herself and gasped out when a cold wind flew by and the old photo went flying.

Hana rushed to grab it back, the photo being lost in the mass of fan girls. She wormed her way into the mass, wriggling through the find the picture. The other girls seemed annoyed by her actions and began to shove the dark haired girl through the crowd.

Time stilled after Hana, still chasing after the photo, was shoved forward and into a Night Class student. She fearfully turned her head up, meeting a pair of powder blue hues. "Shiki-san?" She connected his name to his face, remembering he had been the one to give her pocky at the assembly.

"Hana-san is…clumsy." He stated and pulled his arms away from her. When she had stumbled forward and nearly fell, she actually hadn't bumped into anyone; Shiki merely reacted and stopped Hana from falling face first to the floor.

Hana pulled back, an embarrassed blush on her face. However, everyone else that was looking at the two seemed to think that Hana was blushing because she liked Shiki Senri, and not because she was embarrassed for having collided with him.

"Is this what Hana-san was looking for?" Hana turned her eyes to Kaname, in between his slender finger was the photo. She nodded and went over, holding her hand out to take back the photo. Kaname set the picture into her hand, clasping his own hands around hers. "You should be more careful with precious things, Hana-san."

"Class has already started, Kuran-san." Zero was on the scene within heartbeats, he slapped away Kaname's hands and struck an arm out in front of Hana. His steely gaze had no effect on the Dorm Leader, but he complied and began to head off to class, the others following suit.

After they had left, the girls lulled around for a few minutes and eventually headed back to their dorms. Zero stayed back, telling Yuuki he'd meet up with her in a few minutes. He didn't take his eyes off of Hana the entire time, an angry underline to his hard gaze.

"Zero-kun, you know Hana-san didn't do anything wrong." Yuuki commented, standing behind the mention girl, hands placed on her shoulders. "Right, Hana-san?" Yuuki smiled slightly at Hana, but the act had no effect.

Hana merely stood there frozen like a statue, her hands clasping the journal tightly and her eyes parallel with the ground. "Yuuki-san is too nice." She muttered under her breath and shrugged off the other's shoulders.

Yuuki sighed and gave a warning look to Zero before she left to patrol the grounds. Hana's eyes darted from the ground to Zero, when the prefect stood only inches before her. She craned her neck to look up at him, his hardened stare sending fear through her.

"Hana-san, you make my job incredibly hard." He finally said while running a hand through his silver-hued locks. He sighed, pinching the skin in the area between his eyebrows. He continuously pinched the skin, mumbling something under his breath.

Hana tilted her head to the side in a curious way. "Eh? What do you mean, Zero-kun?" She really had no clue; he was acting strange and saying even stranger things. Besides that, she saw no fault in anything she had done today. "I don't understand."

"I mean that you make it hard for me to keep you safe." He told her, hand leaving his face and falling inside his pocket, his fingers running over the trigger of the Bloody Rose. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from the Night Class?"

"Have you?" Hana muttered under her breath, hands clenching around the journal. "Forgive me Zero-kun, I don't see what you see when you look at the Night Class." Hana took a few steps back from Zero. "They've been nothing but nice since I've met them, and although some of them are a little…eccentric…eh, they're still good people."

Zero flinched at her last word, his mind teeming with the secret of the Night Class. If Hana knew, we should stay away from them, then? Zero mentally shook his head, knowing that he couldn't very well tell her. Who knows how she would react?

He sighed and gave Hana a slight push in the direction of the Sun Dorms. "Whatever, just go to your dorm and go to sleep. It's getting late."

Night

He was getting stronger, more powerful, and she could easily feel it. As well as see it, as Hajime had managed to manifest an ethereal image of him. He examined her dorm room, picking up the bottles of different perfumes and lotions that Yuuki had bought for her last weekend.

"So," Hajime overturned a bottle of coconut-scented lotion. "Tell me, Hana-chan, how was your first school day?" He uncapped the bottle, taking a whiff of the scent. He scrunched up his face, recapping the bottle and setting it aside. "Too sweet…"

Hana laughed lightly, resting on her bed. She curled within the sheets and sighed contentedly, a relaxing feeling flowing throughout her entire body. "It was…alright. I wish I could show you, it's hard to explain." She blinked as Hajime set down kiwi watermelon perfume and went over to kneel before Hana's bed.

"There is a way, you know." He told her, his image smiling slightly. "Sit up." He told her and she complied, blanket still draped around her shoulders. "Now, hold your hands around my face and let our foreheads touch."

Hana did as he instructed, following his directions perfectly. "What is this supposed to do?" Hana mumbled, her heart racing from the close proximity. "Hajime-kun?" Her breathing became increasingly shallow as he smiled beautifully.

"Concentrate and remember the events of today, Imouto-chan." And Hana did. She perfectly and precisely remembered the events of today, all the way from the morning assembly to up to a few hours ago. All the images, frozen in time, flooded into Hajime's mind.

They pulled apart, Hana's head pounding with a headache. "What was that?" She asked, rubbing her temples and trying to bring back the wonderful, relaxing feeling. "Onii-kun?"

He was laughing, a wonderfully melodic sound. "Your much more capable than I had originally thought, Imouto-chan." He eventually straightened himself out after a few seconds and cleared his throat. "Still, you had quite the day."

Hana blinked, her headache slowly disappearing. "I guess you can say that." She said, falling to her side back onto the bed. "Is there something wrong with the Night Class?" She asked, but didn't really expect Hajime to answer.

Hajime absent-mindedly stared out of the window, his eyes scanning the grounds below. He caught sight of a frantic look female prefect as she yelled at two identically dressed female students.

"Yuuki Cross…" He mumbled her name, his eyes following her as she rushed down the road and grappled down the two other females. Hajime blinked and shook his head of the daze. "Hana-chan, you should sleep. I can't visit your dreams tonight, so…sleep well."

Hana was about to protest, but stopped instantly when Hajime knelt and gave a sweet peck on her forehead. "Hajime-kun…I want to know. I want to know everything…" Her last words slurred together as a sleepy daze took her and she effectively slept.

Midnight

It was late.

Hana had awoken, for whatever reason, and mechanically walked over to her window. She was still in a sleepy haze, the thought that her window was open when she had clearly left it closed, hadn't occurred to her. Hana blinked, and wiped her eyes.

She looked up at the dark sky, and a sense of dread filled her. "What is this feeling? Like…" She stared hard into the sky and gasped when it became filled to the brim with ashen gray clouds. "Something ominous is approaching." She mumbled to herself and stepped away from the window.

She was about to close the glass, but stopped short of doing so. "Let the night in, right?" She muttered forgotten words to herself. She knew she knew the words, but she couldn't quite remember who had told them to her. "You'll always be safe, so long as it's night."

"What am I saying?" Hana dryly chuckled to herself, and shook her head. "I should probably just go back…to…" Hana's eyes became wide and she rushed over to the dresser. Before she had fallen asleep, Hana was absolutely sure that she had set down the Haruka Family journal on the dresser. "It's gone!"

I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night.

**Requiem: **Whoo. Done! Glad I was able to finish it, and can't wait to keep continuing!


	4. Night Four

**Requiem: **Chapter Four! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything…yet.

Morning

Hana awoke to the sound of her door being opened. The creaking wood echoing off of her barely decorated room. She gave a small yawn and sat up, her arms stretching out to her sides. She arched her back, hearing a few weary bones cracking.

"So tired…" Hana mumbled in a sleepy slur. She tentatively rubbed the sleep from her eyes and turned her cerulean hues over at the door. "Zero-kun?" She mumbled his name, wondering briefly is she was still dreaming.

"Class is going to start soon." Zero's voice broke through the room. "You know," He turned away from the door, avoiding any eye contact with any part of Hana's body. He had learned his lesson last time. "I'm not going to wake you up every morning."

"I know, I know." Hana mumbled and rushed into the bathroom. Luckily for her, Zero had actually taken the liberty of waking her up earlier than usual, so she had ample time to get ready for class. Of course, Zero had left out that fact and thus, Hana rushed to get ready.

It was a total of twenty minutes later when she emerged from the bathroom. Which, in retrospect, was quick for a teenage female to get ready for class. Zero blinked, looking Hana up and down. She appeared the way she always was, not a hair out of place.

Hana, however, thought differently. "I look like a mess don't I?" She asked, buttoning up the final few buttons on the academy's uniform. "Eh…" She sighed and hoisted her backpack up. "Can we just go now?"

Zero shook his head. "There's still some time left before class starts, Hana-san." Zero suppressed a laugh, as he caught sight of Hana's open-mouthed, shocked face. "Come on." He said to her and pulled her along, leading her out of the dorms and into the courtyard of the academy.

"All these people…they just hang out here?" Hana asked, blinking as her eyes scanned the rows of Day Class girls. It seemed like the Day Class was widely populated by girls, with only a few boys thrown into the mix.

"Yuuki-san has a friend." Hana stated, catching the female prefect talking animatedly with another Day Class girl. It was a foreign, alien feeling that stung in Hana's chest. She didn't really know what it was, only that she didn't like it. "Zero-kun…err…who is that?"

"That's Yori-san. She's Yuuki's only friend, other than you." Zero told her, and Hana had noticed something he had left out in his words. Wasn't Zero, Yuuki's friend? "In any case…Hana-san?"

He had lost sight of her. For one second he had taken his eye off of her and she up and disappeared. He had done as Kaien asked, taking Hana out to be a bit more sociable. But the girl was reclusive and only really clung to Zero, Hana mumbling something into the sleeve of his jacket, burying her face into it.

Zero blushed and ripped his arm away from the girl quickly, turning his face away abruptly and shielding his embarrassed face with his hand, glancing behind him at Hana who merely pouted, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Zero scowled and quickly left, not wanting Hana, of all people, to see his embarrassment, though he would question as to why later.

"How mean, did your knight leave his precious princess all alone?" Hana turned her eyes to a blond haired, blue eyed female day class student. She vaguely recognized her as a girl from a few of her classes, and then she remembered seeing her at those rallies for the night class. Hana briefly wondered who she was a fan of, but hadn't the time to really think about it as the blond girl abruptly stuck her hand out, grabbing a hold of Hana's uniform collar and lifting Hana inches off the ground. Was she really this strong? "Well, I guess you could call me the wicked witch that kills the precious princess."

"W-W-Wait..!" Hana shut her eyes tightly in anticipation of the hit, of the beating that she thought she was going to get. But nothing ever came into contact with her. The female slowly opened her eyes, gasping when she noticed Shiki standing there, looking bored and tired, but still, he was out here where it was bright and sunny. Shiki flicked the girl's hand away, catching Hana when she stumbled to the ground and nearly tripped over her own two feet.

"Is Hana-san unharmed?" Shiki asked in a monotone, Hana numbly nodded, staring at Shiki with wide eyes, as everyone else seemed to be doing. Shiki watched Hana, no expression clear or even readable on his face, though Hana yelled in surprise as Shiki essentially collapse atop her, the two falling to the floor with Shiki's body sprawled over Hana's in an embarrassing position. "Hana-san…"

"Hana-san!" Yuuki rushed over and asked if the other female was all right, Hana laughed sheepishly and nodded, more or less, she had told Yuuki, but the female prefect only frowned and shook her head, trying to wrench Shiki off of the female student, but the night class student seemed to be clinging to her in his sleep. It was near impossible.

"Maybe we could just-ah! Kaname-sama!" Hana exclaimed the dorm president's name, Kaname smiling gently towards Hana before he bent and plucked Shiki easily from Hana, the red-haired night student still asleep in Kaname's hold. "Ah…thank you, Kaname-sama." Hana blushed from her embarrassment, though smiled brightly as she looked to Kaname, the dorm president smiled softly back, his free hand reaching out and just inches shy of touching Hana before a hand shot out and grasped the night student's wrist, slapping his hand away from touching Hana. Kaname turned his dark eyes to Zero, a steely gaze emitting from the male prefect's hues.

'Oh no..it's tense.' Hana mentally thought, blinking when she heard Hajime's voice break through her mind and give her advice. Hana listened intently, looking between the day and night students before she sighed and cleared her throat, calling their attention. "Zero-kun, Kaname-sama were just…helping me take care of a problem. There's no need to be so angry, isn't that right, Kaname-sama?" Hana smiled sheepishly, looking from Zero to meet Kaname's eyes, heart freezing in beat in the female's chest as she met his eyes, their gazes locked and everything around them fell silent. Hana took a step closer to Kaname, looking as if she was about to kiss him, her hands going up and cupping his face, the female closed her eyes as Kaname had closed his against her soft touch. She began to near him slowly, as everything was still around them.

"Okay! It's time to go to class, come on Hana-san, Zero-kun!" Yuuki suddenly shouted, pulling Kaname away from Hana, Zero doing the same and sweeping Hana into his arms and slinging her over his shoulder. The female blinked in confusion, staring after Kaname dumb struck as Zero carried her off.

Afternoon

Hana had decided to separate herself from Zero; having spent the entire day with him in classes with that unbearable tension in the air…it was too much to handle, and not to mention she had that almost kiss on her mind all day. But even more importantly, Hana still had to look for her journal. She knew where she had placed it, so someone must have snuck into her room at night and stolen it from her, but she was clueless as to who could have done such a thing.

"So confusing…eh? Aidou-san?" Hana tilted her head to the side as Aidou had been waiting for her, it seemed. It was late afternoon, so classes for him would be beginning soon, but that didn't mean he could freely leave the dorms, could it? Hana walked up to him, Aidou smiling and jumping at her, tackling her to the ground and rubbing his cheek against hers, commenting and cooing at how soft her skin was.

"I've missed you, Hana-chan! ~" Aidou exclaimed loudly, hugging Hana close to him tightly. Hana blinked, blushing from the close proximity and trying to snake away, but Aidou was much stronger than she thought. Hana froze when she felt Aidou boldly lick up her neck. "Wah, you taste and smell so good!" Hana gasped, whimpering and asking the blond to let her go, but her cries came were on deaf ears. Aidou ignored Hana's pleas, his tongue slicking up her neck, fangs bared and just barely hovering over her skin. Aidou's usual bright and exuberant hues flashed to a glowing red, the night class student narrowing his eyes as his fang pricked the female's skin and a crystalline droplet of crimson seeped out.

It was in this instance that everything around them just seemed to let loose all at once. Aidou was abruptly shoved back, staring in shock at Hana's appearance as the crown of her hair had been morphed into a snow-white color, but the bottom rung of her hair was still that same ebony color. The male stared in shock, watching as her own eyes, cerulean blue, were now a deep, dark shade of crimson and gleamed ethereally with light. She snarled, fangs bore as she crouched into a battle-ready stance and Aidou was at a loss. Fear struck him and the male student watched as she lunged at him, but Aidou had just barely moved out of the way. He cried out, but felt instant relief as the dorm president made him known. Aidou stuttered out Kaname's name, shaking with fear as the pureblood told the other to leave in a demanding tone. The blond nodded his head and left without so much as a glance back or a second thought.

"As I thought. It is you, isn't it, Haruka-sama?" Kaname spoke in an elegant tone, looking to the female, though she just stared at him, cocking her head to the left in curiosity. He laughed softly as she cupped his face as she had in the morning, and again, he closed his eyes to the touch. She smiled softly and had to go on the very tips of her toes to reach up and just feather-light touch his lips with hers. When she pulled away, Kaname laughed softly again, a dry, hollow sound. "You are not being fair to me, Haruka-sama."

"Kaname-kun.." She mumbled before her eyes flickered back to their original cerulean and her body fell limp against Kaname's, the dorm president holding onto her body, sweeping it into the air, as a groom would have his bride. The pureblood smiled, just barely, at the thought as he watched the white patch of hair hue back into ebony.

Kaname took Hana back to the dorms, many of the day class students poking their noses in their business, watching with envy as Kaname carried Hana back to her room and tucked her into bed even. The pureblood smiled and brushed her hair from her sleeping face, staring affectionately down at her, and gave her features a gentle caress. He couldn't stay long in this moment, but he embraced it and relished in it for as long as it lasted. "I suppose…once you regain your memories, I shall return the journal to you. Forgive me, Haruka-sama, but I needed to know. If it was really you." Kaname leaned down, slowly, touching her lips with his own, just barely.

He pulled away, running his forefinger across his lips and smiling sadly as he wiped them of her touch. It was a secret he had to keep; he had to keep her secret in order to keep her safe. He sighed and stood, reclaiming his mask of indifference and lowering his head down to look upon the sleeping Hana once more. Even if it had pained him, he had to forget about her. Yuuki was his objective; his entire world and he couldn't willingly or so simply throw all that away for a memory of what could have been.

But as he moved away from her, he was halted. The pureblood turned his eyes back to Hana, her hand clasped around the sleeve of his uniform. He smiled, sad and bitter, and wrenched her hand away from his sleeve, setting it delicately back over her heart. He brought his sleeve up to his chest, cradling it for but a moment before he stepped back one pace. He stared longingly at her face, his memory taking the picture of what he saw there, as he was sure he would never see such beauty again.

He dug his hand into his blazer's pocket, digging out the leather-bound journal and walked over to her vanity mirror and was about to set it down, but his hand flinched and his fingers recoiled against the journal. Kaname frowned, tucking the journal back into his blazer before he opened the window and leapt out, leaving Hana still asleep.

Night

"What time is it..?" Hana muttered as she sat up, her head throbbing. She whined and laid herself back down, rubbing her temples to try and ease her headache. She had no idea what had happened, but her memories…she could vaguely remember talking with Aidou back there, but not much else. It was foggy and unclear, but she remembered Kaname, remembered that dorm president had taken Aidou away and sent Hana off to her room. "That's what happened? I guess so. Ah…! I can't believe I fell asleep so early! Now I'll never be able to go back to sleep later when it's night."

Hana sighed and turned her eyes to the window, sliding off her bed and slowly going over to it, opening the glass and leaning against the sill. She smiled at the slight breeze that was calm in the air, daydreaming as she basked in the warm, twilight sun. "Hana-san!" Her name was called and the female turned her eyes down to meet the familiar steely gaze of the male prefect's. "Where were you?"

"Eh?" Hana wasn't too articulate, obviously. Hadn't Zero realized she had been here the entire time? She laughed nervously and told the male prefect that she had been asleep only, and although Zero seemed to believe her, he seemed unsure. Hana didn't really notice as her eyes caught sight of the opening of the moon dorms. "Ah, Zero-kun should go help Yuuki-san, right?"

The female laughed at Zero's annoyed face, but he had walked off and went to go help Yuuki in any case. The female sighed contently to herself, glad that the earlier tension between her and Zero wasn't heavy or strange anymore. She sat on her window sill, one leg dangling outside slightly as she watched the night class head off to class, her eyes scanning the rows of wealthy, beautiful students.

"_Are you jealous?" _Hajime asked as his ethereal form faded into the room, standing in the darkness of the room besides Hana. She blinked and glanced at him only. She smiled and shook her head, looking back to the night class and smiling softly as Shiki waved to her, the female student waving back slightly, though she frowned when Rima pulled him along quickly. _"Imouto-chan. You have to be ready. Something is coming, and I'm trying to get to you before she does…but if I don't I've sent someone ahead to help you. If you meet someone named Hiroki, then just know that you'll be safe with him." _

Hana snapped her attention to Hajime at this point. "Be ready? Why? Is something going to happen?" The day class student frowned as she spoke Hajime's name in a soft, near silent tone. Hajime smiled softly and cupped Hana's face, kissing her forehead softly before he recoiled back and hid in the shadows of the room. Being seen would be the worst thing he could do for her. Though she would never know it. "Onii-kun…"

She reached out to touch him, but he had faded from her very touch and then dispersed. She sighed to herself and looked back outside, freezing and staring with wide eyes into the intense gaze of Kaname Kuran. The female became entranced, staring into his eyes before Ruka, the female night student shooting a deadly glare over her shoulder at Hana, took his attention away, though the girl hadn't noticed as she stared still at the spot where Kaname had been standing.

"How strange." She mumbled and touched the skin over her heart, feeling it beating loud and fast, pounding in her chest so badly that she swore it would burst. She shook her head to herself and patted her cheeks before she moved away from the windowsill. "It's…too strange. What I felt just then." She was still so ignorant, or perhaps naïve. Maybe both. But, Hana couldn't comprehend the strange feelings in her heart, bubbling in her stomach. She'd have to remember to ask Zero these things later.

The night would be long, she was sure. She had slept for hours earlier, and now she was so awake during the night, she was at a loss for what to do. It was forbidden to leave the dorms unless escorted by a prefect, and Yuuki and Zero were off patrolling the grounds for any stray day class students, namely girls.

She tried going to bed and slipped under the covers, but it was no use. She just wasn't tired enough to fall asleep. She knew she would be paying for this in the morning, but she just couldn't sleep. The female sighed before she heard a soft click of her windows being opened. She froze in fear, body rigid as she so slowly turned around.

She shot up at the sight of a male in her room, not even clad in a school uniform. His hair was a snow white, cerulean blue eye…just like Hajime and those from her old family photo. Where was that journal? He smiled brightly and went over, knelt before the bed and took Hana's right hand into his own, kissing it before he spoke, "Haruka-sama, I'm here now in place of Hajime-sama. Ah…I should call you, Hana-hime, right? Whichever you prefer, but…I'll protect you. So don't worry anymore!"

Hiroki…? Was this who Hajime had sent? He seemed reliable in a way, and she took a moment to take note of his features. His hair was shaggy and looked messy. From the way his bangs framed his face, some stray locks of his hair falling over the middle of his face, swept a bit to the side of the bridge of his nose, whilst the back of his hair was longer than the cut short fringe he had. The longer hair in the back fell around his shoulders when he knelt before her, and Hana realized that he was like the night class. Power, beauty, and wealth all radiated from him.

"Hiroki-kun, right?" She was only so informal with him, because she felt as if she had known him all this time. She laughed as he blushed at the familiarity before he stood and bowed to her. "What do you plan to do, Hiroki-kun?"

The snow haired male tapped his chin in thought before he paced in the room slightly, shrugging a shoulder before he jumped as Hana squeaked and exclaimed. "Maybe you can enroll here?" Hiroki blinked at the idea but nodded with a smile. It was a good plan, he had said, as expected of Hana-hime.

He gave a sweet smile before he bound back out of the window, promising her he'd see her again soon. She waved and laughed softly, her heart feeling…light-hearted and she just felt like laughing in general. She shook her head at these feelings and laid herself back down to bed, her head hitting the pillow before she felt she could finally sleep. It was much needed as well. "Goodnight…Hajime-kun."

Midnight

It had been hours since Hiroki had left, and Hana neglected to close her window. Which a certain blond night class students was grateful for at this point as he hopped through the open window and landed softly on the wooden floor. He brushed off his clothes before his vibrant green hues swept over the room, his eyes resting on the sleeping form of Hana, last. Takuma smiled softly and sighed to himself, glad to see that she was unharmed. Kaname had told him of a new, powerful presence and although the pureblood would have rather checked it himself, it was impossible to do during the course of night classes. So Takuma was sent.

He didn't mind to do this, of course, and he was always a polite, cordial type of man. Besides, he admitted that he had a bit of a soft spot for Hana. It must have been tough on her to lose all of her memories, and be suddenly thrust into this kind of world. The blond slowly walked over to her bedside, touching her cheek gently as she slept, a smile creasing the blonde's face as she mewled in her sleep and turned over, snuggling closer to the blankets for warmth. "How cute."

Takuma took a final glance around the room, making sure everything was safe before he went back over to the window sill. He looked back to Hana, watching her for a moment longer as she slept peacefully. "Sweet dreams, Hana-san." Takuma Ichijou left on those words, going back to report to Kaname what he had found, or rather, lack there of.

As he walked back to class, the headmaster abruptly stopped him. Takuma greeted him with a good evening before Kaien thrust a body into his chest. Takuma blinked in confusion and stared down at a young, handsome looking male. His eyes darted back up to Kaien, but the headmaster was already running off and waving a hand, shouting at the blond to take care of their newest night class student.

"What a strange man…" Takuma mused aloud before the body that was up against him recoiled back. The blond smiled and extended his hand out formally, the other staring at it before he took the offered hand and gave it a friendly shake. "Takuma Ichijou. I'm the dorm's vice-president, as Kuran-sama is our dorm's president." He explaining briefly what Kaname was to them, but the new student hardly seemed attentive. "Excuse me…?"

"Forgive me sincerely, Ichijou-san. But, despite what Kuran-sama is…I serve other masters already. I will obey Kuran-sama's will, but I will not take orders from him. I shall follow the rules, but I won't follow what Kuran-sama speaks." Hiroki stated simply as he bowed to the vice-president and smiled cordially. Takuma stared at Hiroki in shock, surprise, watching only as Hiroki walked away, towards the classrooms to meet his new classmates.

He paused and looked up to the sun dorms, eyes scanning the rows of closed windows before he smiled at the slightly ajar window. He merely stood there, staring at the window before Takuma came up behind him and ushered him along to class, Hiroki nodding and following after him in silent thought. _I have done as you asked, Hajime-hiko, and I shall watch over Hana-hime carefully. I have to keep her safe, watch over and protect her until you arrive. Please hurry, Hajime-hiko…I do not know how long I can deal with these "night class" students. _

I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night.

**Requiem: **Shorter than my other chapters, but hey, I've been suffering from a little thing called a busy life. WELL, not really. I've just been busy, busy with certain things and I get lazy sometimes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though.~ Reviews are loved.


	5. Night Five

**night five.**

**

* * *

**

Gossip was alight in the entire Sun Dorms that morning. Hana arched a slender, crafted brow at the many floating conversations all around her, hearing so many different things. She wondered (_Did you hear? There's a new night class student!_) how all these rumors had come to surface in just a fortnight. Honestly, (_Ah! R-Really? I can't wait! Is it a boy or girl?_) she found the whole thing silly.

Well..she may have been biased, seeing as she already knew who the new student was..but, (_It's a boy! Ah! I wonder what he looks like?_) she never really could understand why the Sun Dorm's girl population seemed so..so.._fangirl. _If that was the appropriate term.

"Anyway.." She muttered to herself, cerulean irises raising from the floor and up to the sunlight. She felt so _drained _since last night for one reason or another. She found herself groaning from the touch of the sun's ever present UV rays. The ebony-haired student stole herself away to the protective shade of a tree, sighing in content of the cooling darkness as she plopped down, laying with her hair sprawled out like a pool of black ink, behind her.

"Classes.."

"Are starting." Zero broke in her reverie and hoisted the girl up by her hands, much to her sudden surprise. He usually didn't seem to want to touch her, unless he found a reason to. Perhaps he had found a reason in..? "Let's go."

She smiled sincerely towards the prefect, as she always did, and nodded before she walked besides him. She spoke lightly about things, wondering if he had heard of the new student as well. Which she asked the day class sentry, Zero merely shrugging in response, hands in pockets with lengthy fingertips gliding down the cold silver of his weapon.

"Hiroki. I've heard of him, yeah. Just another night class student that I know I won't like."

Hana frowned, having hoped that Zero would have tried to..attempted, if only a little..to like Hiroki. Even though Hana had no recollection of how she knew him, she knew in her heart of hearts, that Hiroki was someone she could trust. Her heart fluttered and she giggled, shaking her head and dismissing Zero's words instead of letting them linger.

"They're not as bad as you seem to think they are. Zero, can I ask you something?"

He was silent in response, to which the girl took as an invitation. She shot a hand out, grasping the guard's wrist and halting his steps. Hana turned the male towards her, stepping back so the two were an arm's length apart. She released him, elegant hands instead lacing behind her back.

"What is it?"

"Well..if I were to be a part of the night class..what would-"

"Don't." Zero broke her sentence, fists clenching from where they hid in his pockets. "We're wasting time, Hana-san. Class is going to start soon." The guard of day then left her with his words left ringing in her ears.

Her sweet countenance faded then, her head tilted downwards as her fringe cast dancing shadows over her features. She faintly heard her name being called, but..

"Hana-san!" Her eyes snapped up as Yuuki beckoned the girl over, smiling with promises of friendship. Hana only could halfheartedly return the grin, jogging over and meeting Yuuki at the door. "Let's go!"

Hana nodded and followed after the other girl, taking her usual seat besides Zero, though couldn't bring herself to face him. His words weighed heavy on her heart..though..she couldn't quite figure out why. She sighed with a soft breath, leaning back in her chair and trying for once, to focus on the teacher's lecture.

* * *

"It's already afternoon.."

Hana spoke to herself in the safety of her dorm. She propped open her window, staring longingly out at the expanse of the Academy's grounds. She found her mind wandering then before she squeaked, body jumping in fright from the sound of the sudden far-off scream. She glanced her cerulean towards the town, lips pulled into a frown.

"Did something happen..?" She tried not to let her mind wander, but oh..she couldn't help jump to conclusions. She ended up creeping herself out. Then..

_Hana! Hurry..t-to..Hiroki!_

She found herself questioning Hajime's sudden outburst but..judging by the current and latest events. And there was his warning from last night as well..

Hana gave a determined nod, shutting her window out of habit before darting down and out of the sun dorms, glancing behind her at the setting sun. As it lowered further and further..she felt her heart skipping in erratic beats. Fear swelled and captured in her, she froze, eyes widened as the moon, lunar and waning and always waxing..loomed in the velveteen sky.

"Someone.."

_Please._

She gasped, arms around her in a second. Her cerulean snapped widely to Hiroki who was smiling at her warily, crookedly. She noticed his messy hair, he seemed to have spiked it more so from his crown now. Their identical irises caught each other before the girl moved a step backwards, her star-gleaming orbs softening as she pressed a hand to her calming heart.

"Thank you."

Hiroki blinked in obliviousness, shaking his head before he chuckled and pressed his right palm directly over his heart, bowing his head to the female. "It's my job, Hana-"

"Er..chan or san, will do. Hime..is too.."

"B-But..!" Hiroki pouted, a shocked and yearning expression mixing his features. "I always call you that! I..I can't just change that now!" He watched the female, her laughter tickling his ears from the melodic tone. Like a wonderful songbird, she was. He found himself chuckling lightly before he squealed in victory when Hana had agreed to allow him to call her what he wished.

"I guess it can't be helped.." All this time..she hadn't realized that-"Zero-kun..?" She stepped back, turning her head to the side and noticed the staring gazes, envious glares, hated sneers all sent in her general direction. "Ah..! I..I didn't realize.." She turned her eyes from Zero's to Yuuki's sorrowful gaze. Sorrowful? But why..? The girl's eyes then clashed with Kaname's and he heart sunk from the..the..darkness he emitted towards her.

"Hana-hime..!" Hiroki watched then chased after Hana as she bolted off, her wavy hair flowing behind her grandly even in her distress. All the while, everyone else had to resume their normal activities. As soon as he had the chance however..Kaname would find her. That, and retrieve Hiroki while he was at it.

* * *

"Hana-hime..!" Hiroki found this useless..she had run faster than he thought and she could be anywhere at this point. He frowned before he pouted, scanning the immediate area but still couldn't feel her presence. "Hana-hime.."

* * *

"So..you're here..?" Zero called out and looked to the girl as she curled within herself, seated upon a stack of hay. The male prefect headed over, kneeling before her and gazing up to where she sat. He arched a brow in confusion when Hana mumbled to herself, before he asked her to speak up, listening intently when she did.

She laughed, though..not her usual cheery and sweetly alluring tone, she laughed like she had lost something precious. The sound was breathtakingly empty. "I..they call you my 'knight', you know. A lot of the day class girls. They hate me, I know they do..but as to why they do, I don't. I just can't..understand it. I never did anything to them so..why..would they hate me?"

Zero froze, hearing her voice breaking..she was going to-

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry."

Zero sighed, moving to sit besides the girl, pulling out a napkin from his breast pocket of his uniform, dabbing lightly at the girls' tear-streaking trail. He frowned, her eyes glistening still with liquid sadness. He said nothing to comfort her merely offered her the gestures he was giving, the napkin fleeting from his palm as his arms instead wove around the girl's petite frame.

Her eyes softened, eyelids sliding closed with a few more shed tears dripping down. Hana softly apologized for staining the prefect's uniform, promising to clean it once she got the chance, though laughed dryly when Zero waved her off, telling her to simply be calm and not think on anything else..merely him, in this moment.

"Sorry.." She pulled back, sniffling and wiping at her eyes, brushing off Zero's clothing before her eyes flashed to the barn's door and she heard the soft footfalls coming in their direction. She looked to Zero and met his gaze, though Hana..felt as if..

_Hana!_

"_Har-u-hi.._"

Zero blinked before the girl stood abruptly, leading Zero out of the back entrance and telling him to hurry and find Kaname. "Please..! Just go!" The urgency in her voice rung in the prefect and even though he was unsure of it, he darted off as she had asked him. Hana turned back towards the barn's front doors, hearing faintly..as Hajime shouted in her mind.

_No! Call him back! Run! Hana..Imouto!_

"No..forgive me Onii..I..I can't put them in danger. I just..I know this danger..I can remember it..our older sister?" Hana gasped when in a flash of a second, her throat was captured and she was thrown through the roof of the barn. She groaned as she was, feeling an undeniable soreness to her back that had collided with the wood. She gasped out, coughing when she hit the outside floor.

"Nnh..that..r-really hurt.." She coughed, breath caught in her throat as a fist met her stomach. She winced, falling to her knees and glaring up with pain at her elder sister, Haruhi. The woman held lengthy white hair, the pools of opalescent curling inward around her elbows. Her cerulean eyes shifted into a gleaming red, glittering and beautiful. Gleaming and deadly.

Her lips pulled into a fanged smirk, dipping down and speaking in a dark voice that sent tremors of terror into the younger girl's frame. "I've finally found you. Now, it's no fun killing a human..so, why not bring out your true self?"

Hana was confused by her words, her eyes widening when Haruhi leaned down, baring her deadly fangs and prepared to bite down into the smaller girl's fleshy throat. Fangs scraped against the sensitive skin before Hana was wrenched away, a snarl leaving her savior's lips.

"Hiroki..!"

The new student snarled yet again, cerulean eyes flashing with a glittering red with fangs bared. He carefully set Hana down, pushing her behind him and asking her to keep out of harm's way. And then a malicious chuckle resounded in the air, Hana blinking as her cerulean fell against Haruhi. Hana frowned, hearing Haruhi's voice.

"You? Hah! Don't make me laugh, Hiroki. As if you, a simple little vampire, a normal one, could beat me! Even the purebloods can't match our family's extinct strength!" Haruhi whipped her arms all around her, white dress flowing as she did a spin, swirling a mass of the air into her palm. Hana watched in fear as Hiroki seemed to falter, stepping back unsure.

Hana reacted the second the mass of the wind's energy was sent forth to Hiroki. The male watched in amazement as Hana ordered him back, time seemed to slow when white locks erupted from the crown of her head, trailing down her hair, locks of white, all but the tips that were left ebony just as her cerulean optics formed into a deadly shine of ruby red.

"Hana-hime..!"

Hiroki's eyes snapped closed as Hana thrust her hand out, one at first, holding the mass of powerful wind energy at bay, she growled, fangs flicking over her lower lip as she spread her legs for a deeper rooted stance, throwing her second hand up and trying to push the powerful wind back. The male behind Hana, Hiroki, gasped as his arms went around Hana, holding her as the two tumbled back, Hiroki's body cushioning Hana's when the two collided with a tree's heavy bark, snapping the tree into two from the impact.

Hiroki groaned and moved to help Hana up, gasping in glee once he caught sight of strong arms helping the two up. "Hajime-hiko!" The other male smiled warily, looking beaten and out of breath as he helped the two up, asking his twin if she was alright, Hana responding with a curt nod as the white faded from her hair, her red hues reverting back to wonderful blue as she slumped tiredly against Hajime. "She's.."

"Tired."

Hajime whipped his head around when a sudden gunshot was heard, though when he did turn to see what had happened..there was no one else there. Haruhi..had vanished. Hajime growled to this, knowing..just knowing now that Haruhi knew where Hana was..

His train of thought was broken as Zero aimed his gun towards the two twins and Hiroki, frowning and demanding for Hajime to release Hana. The elder of the twins sighed softly, gently setting Hana down before he made his way over towards Zero, glancing behind him fleetingly towards Hiroki who was tending to the sleeping girl.

"Zero Kiryuu. You're definitely something..listen, I am.."

"Haruka-sama's..twin brother, Hajime Haruka."

Hajime's eyes flashed towards Kaname, frowning clearly. Hajime watched as Kaname Kuran came into the clearing, scanning over the area. He visibly tensed, fists clenching. He growled like a beast, baring his fangs. An uneasy silence followed after.

Zero broke it with a single question. "Wait..Kuran-san. Why..did you address Hana-s-" Granted his question was cut off as Hana began to stir. All eyes shot over to her, Hiroki frowned, lifting her carefully in his arms, he glanced to Hajime who nodded once. "We'll continue this conversation at the chairman's office. It's not safe..out here in the open night."

* * *

"Is she stable?"

"Mm..yes."

Kaien sighed in relief, lightly closing the door to the bedroom where he had first left Hana when she arrived. He frowned, looking back over to his rather full office. His eyes went to Zero, who was lurking near the door, no doubt tense with the other three clearly non-human guests.

"Neh, Zero-kun, relax!" Kaien sat behind his desk, looking to Kaname, to Hiroki, then finally to Hajime. All three seated perfectly still before him. "Ah..so..there's a bit of explaining to do, isn't there?"

"I think Hajime-_sama _can explain everything." Kaname voiced, tone clearly strained to be respectful. There was just the slightest undertone of malice to his words, though one couldn't quite tell it was there..

Hajime, meanwhile, made no movements. His snow-white hair was a great contrast to the room, his cerulean irises calm and serene. He parted his lips after a few moments, finally speaking. "I can. Thank you, Kaname Kuran. Hn. You see..I have left Hana here in Kaien-kun's care, because he is an old friend..and I trusted him and this place to care for my little sister. Because she is special to me. More than any of you can fathom."

Silence followed, and all watched him as if waiting for the otherwordly male to continue. However..

"Wait..but you're a vampire! Clearly..then..Hana-chan is.."

"In a sense, yes.." Hajime broke through, glancing only momentarily back towards Zero. "You see, she and I are a rare breed. We are unlike regular vampires, we are unlike what Kaname Kuran is..we are above the rank of a pureblood. We are known as ancient bloods. Because our kind has been here since the beginning. Some believe we started the vampire race..but I personally, don't."

"Please. Do go on, Hajime-hiko." Hiroki urged, watching him carefully, though watched Zero even more carefully. Sensing his blood lust.

"Well..there were those who believed us too powerful, a danger to the vampire society. We are harder to blend in with, hence why we hardly venture out. Not only that..but we suffer far more from sunlight, though at night..we are much stronger. But..our hunger for blood is also greater. At one point..the vampire society decided to slaughter us. Kill each and every one of us. Of course, we opposed this."

"...After that..many of us had died. My family, mother, father..Hana-chan, and my older sister..Haruhi-san. We were the final five. One day..my elder sister's blood lust became uncontrollable, to the point where she had killed both my parents, drained them of blood. That..has never happened before..an ancient had never killed another ancient before. I assume because we had gone into hiding, were unable to feast for the longest time, my sister didn't think. She had lost her mind. But..drinking the blood of my parents, of other ancients..gave her power. And she realized this."

"What she wanted was more power. And only Hana and I were the final remaining ancients. My mother and father had originally planned to have Hana and I mate, so we could have birthed pure ancients. It's not uncommon to keep the line pure, I'm sure Kuran-kun knows of this. Either way..I would not allow this. I fought Haruhi for as long as I was able. Eventually, I had to run. I took Hana, brought her here, and erased her memories of our family, of what she was. As far as she knows, she is human. Generally, she appears as so and does not have her own powers, unless her dormant side is awakened. Though..why it was awoken now..is a mystery. Though that side is dormant now. Thankfully."

There was a sickening silence.

"I will.." Hajime spoke again, his voice lowered as were his eyes. "Remain here. As part of the night class..to watch over and protect her. Until I can figure out what else to do..Haruhi knows where Hana is now..and I fear far more for Hana-chan than I do for myself."

Kaien asked a thoughtful question. "And..will she remain as a human, then?"

There was a single nod from Hajime. "I have also called..Hiroyuki and Hisashi. They should arrive by tomorrow morning." Kaname arched a perfect brow, inquiring as to the two mentioned were. Hajime smirked, leaning back in his chair. "They are hunters. Granted, they are half ancient bloods and half human, but they have hunted vampires for centuries. They specifically work for me and Hana, I have employed them for over a decade now, fighting Haruhi and keeping her at bay. I've no doubt they'll wish to enroll as well."

Kaien nodded, commenting he'd begin to prepare uniforms for the three new arrivals, he glanced to Hajime. "So, considering what you are.." He was cut off when Hajime shook his head.

"I am aware of my higher status. But I will suppress it, and will act a regular vampire, following under the pureblood. Causing more attention isn't something I wish to do.."

Another sickening silence.

"For now..Kaname? Will you show Hiroki-kun and Hajime-sama to the dorms? Zero-kun..good work tonight, I think you should head to bed.."

* * *

She gasped for air, her eyes snapping wide open. As Hana rose from her bed, she glanced from left to right of her sunlit room. She frowned, feeling as if..she had to do something. Or rather, she merely felt as if she did. She had no idea why..but there was something missing from her memory. There was a blank slate in place of what had happened last night.

She sighed, rising from her bed. She winced, feeling her legs were unbearably sore. Why? It was as if there were a thousand shocks of pain with every step she took. Hana groaned, taking slow and careful steps forward. A mangled gasp left her lips as she found herself unable to move, her legs giving out and her body tumbling towards the floor.

"Nnh.." She forced herself up, her eyes snapping towards the door when it swung open after several knocks. She felt her heart sink. Why? Her heart sank and sank as she caught Zero's gaze to her own. His eyes were so cold, so fierce. He was glaring death at her. A small whimper just barely left her lips before she tried to speak, moved a step forward only to tumble back down.

"Hana-chan!" She heard Yuuki, who had been standing behind Zero, shout and rush forward. Hana's heart shattered and she felt sick to her stomach as Zero allowed her to fall. She hit the floor with a thud, feeling her elbow ringing with pain. She sat up, holding back a stream of tears that were clearly welling up in her cerulean hues. She gulped the lump of nervousness that had made its way into her throat.

"Can..you two please leave? I need..to get ready for school.." She assured Yuuki she'd be fine, momentarily, she glanced up and met Zero's gaze, he showed no remorse, only hate for her. He loathed her, she could see that. Hana watched as he turned and stormed out of the room, Yuuki apologizing for him and hurrying after.

Hana had no clue what she had done. Truth be told, she had done nothing. It's what she was revealed to be, that Zero now loathed. The petite female lowered her gaze, staring silently towards the floor for passing moments. Fleeting moments left her and she finally decided to get up and dress for classes. Though as she moved along, slowly, she felt as if this day could only get worse. "Case in point.." She mumbled, staring at her arm. She had a bruise.

When Hana had made her way downstairs, she glanced around, holding her bruised arm lightly. She blinked when the doors to the sun dorms were swung open. She stared with wonder at two good-looking males. One, with noticeably charcoal gray hair, spiked up, though really looked more messily made than anything. He had a black headband around his forehead, covering most of it, if not all. The headband allowed small strands of his grayish fringe to fall over his right eye, a patch of black cloth, like an eye patch, covering it. His only visible eye was an azure shade of blue. The other male, Hana noticed, was more childish in features. Not as rugged or rough looking. He had the same hue of gray, messy and shorter cut, though his fringe was longer, framing around his face cutely, though. His eyes were a bright, vibrant sky blue.

The two were almost instantly surrounded by the girls in the lounge. Hana stared dumbstruck before she made a move towards them. She stopped, her hand flinching back as she felt a gaze boring into her back. She dared to glance over her shoulder, meeting a harsh stare. She frowned, her heart pounding as she moved back away from the two new male students.

That is until..

"Hana-sama!" She squeaked when the more childish looking male jumped at her. Wait..

"How do you know my name?"

He opened his mouth to prattle on before the rough looking male came over and clasped a hand over his mouth, he whispered something lowly to him before releasing him. The former bowed his head, "I am Hisashi, and that is Hiroyuki. We are new students..here. Kaien..er..the chairman instructed us to go to you, to show us around and told us your name and appearance to seek you out."

Hana stared, feeling thousands of eyes on her. She laughed nervously, nodding her head once. "Well, nice to meet you.." Her breath caught in her throat when both Hisashi and Hiroyuki took each of her hands, kissing it lightly. She found her face flushing in embarrassment. She stepped back, commenting that such a thing wasn't needed, lowering her gaze..she was left silent. Hearing footsteps storming off.

"Hana-sama? May I ask what's wrong?" She heard Hisashi's voice cut through her thoughts. She rose her head, meeting his soft, almost worried eye. A small smile curved her lips, and she shook her head, offering to show them around for now. The two exchanged glances, nodding once to each other before walking on either side of the female, Hiroyuki shooting off into a conversation with her to keep her entertained as they walked along.

* * *

"Hajime-sama, will they be alright? They are half ancients.." Hiroki mumbled, seated on his bed that was stationed across where Hajime was laying, nodding his head once. He groaned, feeling tired for being awake during the morning. Hiroki softly apologized, snuggling into his own bed and wishing the other a good sleep. Following Hiroki's words was only the air, then the sound of footsteps taking quick strides down the hall.

...

Kaname Kuran gazed out of his window, watching as Hana pointed out the moon dorms to the two new students. He stared longingly at her, stealing a secret desire of his, just watching and waiting. He glanced down to the leather-bound journal in his arms. He sighed, setting it aside and going to bed, thoughts of Hana left in his mind.

* * *

**a/n**: I JUST. New format. I hope it's still up to standards? I've tried hard to make it still descriptive enough, yet simple enough to follow along. Also, I tried to make it long? Ehhhh. Enjoy~


End file.
